A Nova Garota
by Blair Boo
Summary: Sara recebe uma hospede muito especial. E não tem a mínima idéia de como lidar com a situação! Griss e Sar estão juntos, há romance entre eles, mas eu foquei um pouquinho mais na vida dela fora do lab.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. I**

_Ping, ping, ping._

_Era sempre assim que o pesadelo começava._

_Ela era muito pequena para sair. Muito pequena para fazer alguma coisa._

_Mas não pequena o bastante para não entender os gritos, as coisas se quebrando e o terror._

_E ela sentia o cheiro. O cheiro acre da morte, misturado com o cheiro fétido do banheiro pequeno e escuro em que estava escondida._

_Ping, ping, ping._

_A torneira cantava enquanto ela chorava baixinho. Agora estava tudo silencioso. _

_Então ela sentiu. Molhando seus pés, ensopando sua roupa._

_O sangue escorria por debaixo da porta até ela, e como um monstro subia por suas pernas agarrando-se nela como um parasita._

_E ela gritou._

**1.**

Ela acordou no escuro. O peito ainda arfado por causa do pesadelo e pele molhada de suor. Levou alguns minutos para parar de tremer e seus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão.

O relógio ao lado da cama piscava mostrando que eram três horas da madrugada. Ótimo, pensou. Mais três horas acordada. Sabia que não havia a mínima chance de voltar a dormir depois desses sonhos.

Suspirou cansada e voltou a se deitar afastando os lençóis. Virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos sabendo que era em vão. Se dormisse o pesadelo voltaria como todas as noites desde que fechara o último caso. Às vezes no sonho as coisas misturavam-se. Ela era a menina, a menina era ela. As histórias se confundiam como numa teia.

Se a história da pequena Abby não fosse tão parecida com a sua os pesadelos não aconteceriam. Mas era e agora ela levaria um bom tempo para superar. Abby e seus olhos assustados, suas mãos pequenas que tremiam e a boneca de cabeça torta que carregava para todo lado. Uma menina com a infância destruída como a dela fora um dia e que agora passaria um bom tempo dependendo do sistema legal que muitas vezes falhava.

Abriu os olhos e fitou a escuridão.

Se ao menos ele estivesse ali...

Ela quase não tinha pesadelos quando ele estava por perto. E quando tinha bastava que se enroscasse nele para voltar a dormir. Mas ele estava longe e ela sozinha.

Nunca dependera de um homem sua vida inteira e agora via-se sentindo falta de um.

-Você esta virando uma sentimental esta é a verdade- Murmurou e voltou a se sentar e acendendo a luz da cabeceira. Resignada com a falta de sono pegou o livro grosso que estava ao lado do relógio e abriu em uma página qualquer.

Sorriu enquanto começava a ler.

De alguma forma, ele sempre estava lá...

**2.**

Café.

O cheiro encheu o pequeno apartamento enquanto ela se apoiava na bancada e lia pela milionésima vez todas as informações do caso Abigail Romson.

Eddy Romson morto, Melissa Romson presa e a pequena Abby sozinha.

Fim de caso.

Mais um entre centenas que aconteciam todos os dias.

Folheou mais algumas páginas e largou a pasta sobre o balcão enquanto enchia uma xícara e preparava o relatório mentalmente para passar para o papel depois. Dia de folga não significava exatamente dia sem trabalho e ela tinha uma porção dele para fazer em casa.

Café aguado.

-Argh! - fez o liquido dar voltas na xícara. Teria que dar uma passada num supermercado se quisesse beber algo de verdade no dia seguinte.

Fez uma careta ao lembrar da roupa empilhada na área de serviço e da louça que ameaçava cair a qualquer instante da pia. Depois de terminar com a papelada talvez começasse aquilo tudo. Os últimos casos haviam tomado tanto seu tempo que ela passava no mínimo uma meia dúzia de horas em casa. Um banho, café, umas poucas horas de sono era o que constituía suas passadas no apartamento nas últimas semanas.

Completou a xícara já pela metade e caminhou em direção ao aparelho de som. Escolheu um dos Cds espalhados sobre a estante e anotou mentalmente que precisava devolver um deles a Greg. Ele também estava com o seu preferido. Maravilha.

Deixou o volume baixo, acompanhando o ritmo com o pé.

Estava separando tudo em duas pilhas quando o telefone tocou.

-Sidle - Disse baixando o volume.

-Oi Sara.

-Gil!- sorriu e segurou o telefone entre o ombro e a orelha enquanto empilhava os Cds. - Eu ia ligar mais tarde.

-Fui mais rápido dessa vez - A voz dele soou bem humorada.

-É... Foi sim. Que barulho estranho. Onde você está?

-Num corredor sendo atropelado por estudantes - ele fez uma pausa e Sara ouviu alguém dizer 'desculpe' ao fundo. - A juventude a todo vapor.

- Ainda está na universidade?

-Sim, tenho mais duas palestras durante a tarde e se tudo der certo por aqui pego um avião hoje mesmo.

-Que bom...

-Você está bem?

-Yeah, um pouco cansada, estou em casa hoje. Encerrei o caso Romson.

- O da pequena Abby... Suas suspeitas se confirmaram? -a voz dele tornou-se mais cautelosa. Ele era o único da equipe que sabia da semelhança entre as história da menina e a infância de Sara.

-Sim... Foi Melissa.

-E Abby?

-Encaminhada para o juizado...

- Você sabe que não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ela...

-A não ser encontrar o culpado. - Sara completou a frase - É eu sei disso. Só torço para que a sorte dela seja diferente da minha nas mãos do sistema.

-Sara...

-Eu sei, eu sei. Vou parar de pensar nisso. - acrescentou depressa.

Ambos sabiam que nunca era assim com Sara.

-Eu tenho que desligar agora, tenho uma reunião com o reitor e mais tarde um almoço com alguns adolescentes adoráveis.

-Oh, boa sorte.

-Dessa vez vou aceitar sua sorte. Sara?

- Hum?

Ele fez uma pausa e acrescentou com a voz afável.

-Vou tentar chegar cedo.

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele sempre a compreenderia.

-Obrigada.

-De nada. Até mais.

-Até.

Ela desligou e sentou numa poltrona. Griss tinha o dom de compreendê-la não importava em que situação estivesse. Jamais tivera alguém que se importasse ou que precisa-se dela de uma forma incondicional e isso a deixava de certa forma sem ação.

Isso era bom. E de certa forma era também assustador.

A campainha cortou seus pensamentos e ela levantou indo em direção à porta. Deus quisesse que não fosse mais trabalho. Não hoje.

Mas não era nenhum dos colegas do lab, nem alguém que ela conhecesse.

Abriu a porta até a metade e olhou curiosa para a figura a sua frente.

-Oi.

-Oi.

A menina não perecia ter mais de 11 anos. Os cabelos eram de um louro pálido e caiam por sobre o ombro em uma trança meio desfeita. Usava um moletom um pouco largo demais para seu tamanho e trazia uma mochila preta quase maior que ela nas costas.

-Você é Sara Sidle?- perguntou olhando meio de lado para Sara. Os olhos eram grandes e castanhos.

- yeah, sou. E você é...?

- Amber Trent.

-Oi Amber Trent - Sara cruzou os braços sobre o peito e a olhou intrigada e divertida. – Posso ajuda-la?

Amber não respondeu. Segurou a mochila em apenas um ombro e tirou de dentro uma folha meio amassada. Não perdeu tempo alisando o papel e o estendeu para Sara esperando que ela pegasse.

-O que é isso?

-É da minha mãe, para você.

Sara virou o envelope nas mãos, mas não havia nada por fora. E antes que abrisse a menina a encarou meio emburrada e suspirou.

-Ela disse que agora vou morar com você.

Continua


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

**1.**

Sara arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para a menina.

Era brincadeira, só podia.

- Hã... Eu acho que você bateu na porta errada.

-Hum, olha só, ta tudo aí nessa carta. Será que você pode ler logo pra eu poder largar essa mochila em algum lugar?

O tom dela era impaciente e incisivo. Amber ajeitou alça da mochila que pesava cada vez mais em seus ombros.

-Eu não conheço você... -Sara trocou o peso do corpo de um pé para outro.

-Eu também não conheço você se isto é um consolo. O nome dela é Bonnie.

-Bonnie?

Ela franziu o cenho. O nome deu voltas em sua memória até ser desenterrado com surpresa.

Sara rasgou com rapidez o envelope amassado e tirou uma folha em igual estado.

Sua fisionomia mudou de aborrecida para espantada e depois para a mais alta incredulidade enquanto lia.

- Não... Isto é brincadeira, um engano- ela soltou um riso nervoso- Um enorme engano!

Terminou de ler e olhou de testa franzida para uma Amber que bocejava.

-É brincadeira não é? Onde está a sua mãe?

- Você não leu?

- Desculpe, mas eu não posso... Isto - ela fez um gesto apontando a carta- Está errado!

Deu meia volta e entrou no apartamento seguida pela menina que largou a mochila na primeira cadeira que encontrou. Sara sentou numa poltrona apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos enquanto relia a carta.

Mas que droga! Nunca mais tiraria uma folga em sua vida.

_Querida Sara._

_Se eu bem a conheço nesse momento você está de testa franzida olhando para o papel tentando entender alguma coisa. Eu compreendo. Faz tanto tempo que existe a possibilidade de você ter me esquecido._

_Mas eu não esqueci você. E como poderia? Minha melhor amiga dos tempos de adolescência, aquela que me acompanhava nos maiores porres e sempre dava um jeito de me levar pra casa depois. Mesmo que estivesse caindo mais do que eu! Lembra-se disso? _

_Mas claro que lembra, você sempre narrava nossas aventuras no dia seguinte._

_Bons tempos aqueles Sar... _

_E você deve estar se perguntando também o que aqueles tempos têm a ver com minha linda filha a sua frente (não é linda minha Amber?). Deixe eu explicar._

_Lembra-se que há tantos anos eu livrei você daquela enrascada com o idiota do Fenney McLachlan naquele bar horroroso que íamos todas as noites? Sim, aquele mesmo, com a porta que emperrava sempre conosco! Bom, naquela noite você disse algo como 'você salvou minha vida Bonnie, estou te devendo uma para o resto da vida' Você repetiu isso por muito tempo depois, e antes de nossos caminhos se separarem também. E sabe há algum tempo eu me vi precisando de um favor. Um grande favor e lembrei daquela noite e do que você disse. Você sempre foi uma mulher de palavra._

_Por isso estou deixando Amber com você._

_Vamos resumir. _

_O pai de Amber, Anthony, faleceu quando ela tinha dois anos. Eu o amava e senti muito sua falta. Mas a vida continua. Amber cresceu, eu encontrei alguns homens especiais, mas nenhum que amasse. Sabe como é, o coração ir para a garganta, suar frio, palpitar o coração?Você deve saber. Bem, mas há alguns meses eu encontrei o homem da minha vida! Ele é gentil, apaixonado e gosta de mim de verdade. Ted é um artista. Ele corre o mundo levado sua arte às pessoas. Oh é lindo! _

_Ele me pediu em casamento, e consequentemente que eu o acompanhasse em suas viagens. Ah eu fiquei tão empolgada. Você bem lembra que o meu sonho sempre foi perambular por aí, sem destino..._

_Mas havia Amber... Infelizmente não temos como levá-la, sabe, ele é um artista em ascensão, uma despesa a mais dificultaria as coisas. Então eu teria que deixa-la em algum lugar. Bem ela não tem avós. Nem nenhum parente além de mim._

_Então eu lembrei de você. Há um mês passei em Vegas e descobri algumas coisas interessantes sobre minha antiga amiga. Você está bem huh? Trabalho importante, vivendo sozinha. Sempre soube que você aproveitaria a inteligência que recebeu._

_Você resolve crimes ou algo parecido não é?_

_Oh fascinante! Sua vida deve ser emocionante Sara._

_Bem, para cobrar o favor de tantos anos e também por você estar em condições de ficar com Amber eu a mandei pra aí. Ela entendeu o meu motivo, sempre foi uma menina consciente. E ela também odeia viajar. Quanto a isso ela é igual à Tony. Não se preocupe, Amber é comportada e inteligente. Tira boas notas e não costuma responder. É um pouco teimosa, mas quem nessa idade não é?_

_Estou mandando um pouco de dinheiro com ela. Quando a situação de Ted começar a melhorar mandarei mais. Enquanto ler isso provavelmente estaremos no ensolarado México! Estou tão empolgada!_

_Você não tem filhos pelo que soube. Pode cuidar de Amber como se fosse sua agora. Não é divertido?_

_Eu amo Amber. _

_Não pensei o contrário. Não estou largando-a... Só estou dando a ela uma chance que não tive. De viver com alguém que se pareça com ela, que seja tão inteligente quanto. E acredite, ela é muito parecida com você Sar._

_Não sei quando vou voltar. Não sei se vou voltar. Não me procure, não sei onde estarei._

_Perdoe-me se cobrei o favor com exageros, mas é minha única chance de viver. Sabe, não vivo desde os nossos tempos. _

_Você sempre foi uma boa amiga Sar, fico feliz em saber que mesmo com tudo o que passou, de alguma forma encontrou o seu caminho._

_Estou indo encontrar o meu._

_Bonni_

**2.**

-Bonni está louca!

'_Pode cuidar de Amber como se fosse sua agora. Não é divertido?'_

Sara levantou e largou a carta sobre o sofá. Estava furiosa.

-Certo, deixa ver se eu entendi. Bonnie viajou para algum lugar e pretende deixar você comigo durante um tempo indeterminado? E ela quer que eu crie você?!?

-É o que parece.

_-_E espera que eu aceite isto?

-É o que parece.

-E você não se importa?!?

-Hã... não.

-Não?

-Olha minha mãe não é a pessoa mais certa do mundo sabe- Amber revirou os olhos- E eu já me acostumei com isso. Ela não é ruim... É só um pouco diferente.

-Eu concordo. Você tem algum número para que eu possa telefonar? O celular dela ou desse tal de Ted?

-Eles não têm telefone... Isso não combina com o espírito de artista livre do Teddy.

-Eles a trouxeram até aqui? Ainda estão em Vegas ou São Francisco?

-Não. Eles viajaram ainda ontem. Eu vim de carona com um amigo dela. Depois peguei o endereço que ela me deu e achei um táxi... Sabe não é tão difícil. - ela deu de ombros.

-Amber... Eu sinto muito mas isso é um engano. Eu conheci sua mãe há muitos anos, nossos caminhos se separaram e eu nunca mais soube dela.

Tentou se acalmar e voltou a sentar de frente para a garota. Inclinou-se e apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos.

- Eu preciso que você me explique exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui.

- Ela explicou isso na carta...

-Amber...

- Tá! Ela conheceu o Teddy há um tempo, ele pediu mamãe em casamento e ela aceitou, ficou toda empolgada... - um meio sorriso apareceu nos lábios da menina – Então ele a convidou para viajar pelo mundo com ele, Teddy é um desses artistas estranhos sabe? Que monta seu próprio espetáculo, sai lendo poesia por aí ou pintando paisagens em muros. É estranho, mas ele gosta, as pessoas gostam - ela deu de ombros e jogou a trança para trás - Eu tinha percebido desde o começo que não ia dar pra ir junto. E eu nem queria, não gosto muito de viajar...

-Então ela resolveu deixar você e partir?

-Olha não é assim tão ruim, eu já me acostumei com esse jeito dela.

-Amber isso é encarado como abandono - Sara a encarou séria e perplexa. - Você é uma criança...

-Vou fazer 12 anos daqui a dois meses - ergueu o queixo desafiadora.

-Ainda é uma criança.

-Eu não sou uma criança.

- Certo, certo, discutiremos isso depois ok? Então o que Bonnie fez?

- Ela conversou comigo, me explicou isso e que estava procurando um lugar para eu ficar, só que estava um pouco difícil porque não temos parentes. E ela não queria me deixar em um abrigo... Abrigos são para abandonados, ela disse, e eu nunca seria abandonada... - ela desviou os olhos para a janela parecendo interessada com o sol que batia no peitoril.

-Então?

-Aí depois de um bom tempo ela comentou algo sobre uma amiga que vivia em Vegas chamada Sara, e que devia um favor grande a ela. Mamãe não sabia onde você estava, nem o que fazia, mas teve que resolver alguns assuntos aqui há umas semanas e descobriu... É um favor grande?

Sara respirou fundo.

-Naquele tempo era sim, muito grande.

Mas não a ponto de ser cobrado dessa maneira pensou consigo.

-Então ela me mandou para cá.

-Deixando você aqui ela a abandonou Amber...

-Ela não em abandonou!- seus olhos furiosos voltaram-se para Sara. Depois de alguns segundos desviou-os para o tapete - Você pode não entender e eu sei que é estranho, mas... minha mãe é assim. Eu sei que ela me ama mesmo tendo me deixado com você. E eu entendo que ela pode voltar um dia... ou não.

-Você não se importa se ela não voltar?

-Eu a entendo.

-Perguntei se você não se importa.

- Você faz muitas perguntas.

-É, você não é a primeira a dizer isso.

Ficaram em silêncio durante um minuto. A cabeça de Sara estava rodando. Bonnie era louca. A filha uma adulta no corpo de uma criança. E a situação estava totalmente fora de controle.

Belo dia se tirar uma folga.

Quando voltou a falar manteve a voz controlada.

- Eu vou ter que procurar a sua mãe Amber. Eu sinto muito, mas não posso ficar com você aqui, talvez... para sempre! Você me parece uma garota muito inteligente e certamente entende minha situação. Eu tenho um trabalho, tenho uma vida... Eu vivo sozinha e não sei cuidar de nada nem ninguém além de mim mesma. Amber... - ela levantou e cruzou ao braços sobre o peito- Se fossem alguns dias e se Bonnie tivesse me avisado da maneira correta não haveria problema. Eu poderia ficar com você, mas minha vida não permite ter uma criança sabe, neste momento... Você entende...

- Talvez...

- Sua mãe me deixou em uma situação um pouco... muito complicada.

-Eu mais ou menos sabia que isso iria acontecer, ainda mais quando ela me disse que vocês não se falavam há anos. Mas eu não sabia o tamanho do favor que você devia a ela...

Sara massageou um nó de tensão na nuca. Precisava falar com alguém do lab e começar a procurar Bonnie antes que fosse tarde demais.

-Certo, vamos fazer do meu jeito. Vou entrar em contato com alguém do meu trabalho para tentar achar a sua mãe. Você pode ficar aqui, hã... no meu quarto- indicou uma porta.- É meu dia de folga então eu posso fica aqui enquanto tento resolver isso.

-Você não vai prendê-la não é?

-Como?

-Mamãe me disse que você trabalhava para a policia. Não vai prendê-la - Ela pôs de pé desafiadora. - Eu prefiro ir embora.

- Não vou prender a sua mãe Amber... A menos que seja necessário.- _Se_ fosse encontrada, Bonnie teria muito que explicar para o sistema em relação à menina.- Mas preciso sim da polícia para encontrá-la. Eu sou perita criminal, caço bandidos de uma maneira diferente.

- Minha mãe não é um bandido.

- Não, mas tem alguns parafusos a menos e isto é um problema.

- Ela não devia ter me mandado pra cá.

-Concordamos com alguma coisa.

- Você não gosta de mim.

-Não tive muito tempo para decidir isto.

-Nem precisa.

-Vou decidir ao longo do dia. E. você é muito atrevida para uma criança.

- Eu não sou uma criança.

Ficaram assim encarando uma a outra por alguns segundos os olhos travando uma pequena batalha. Talvez Bonnie não estivesse errada ao dizer que a menina se parecia com ela, Sara pensou a contragosto.

- Está com fome?- quebrou a tensão e foi até a bancada da cozinha onde o café jazia frio agora.

-Um pouco... Talvez.

- Ok, deixa eu ver...

Abriu a geladeira. Três maças, duas laranjas, alguns legumes, suco natural e restos do jantar.

Ótimo, mas um problema.

-Acho que eu vou ter que sair pra comprar algumas coisas.

- Você é um coelho?

-Que?- Sara parou com a mão na porta da geladeira.

-Só tem comida de coelho ali.

-Sou vegetariana.

-Oh, certo...

Talvez ela não a pegasse pelo pescoço antes do fim do dia.

Talvez.

-Você gosta de café?- arriscou.

-Hum, gosto...

-Com creme?

-Não gosto de creme.

-Acho que nos entendemos em alguma coisa afinal...

Sara deu a volta e colocou água para ferver enquanto separava duas xícaras.

Naquela mesma manhã sua cabeça estava voltada para Abby e seu trabalho.

Em questão de uma hora, tudo tinha ido para segundo plano quando se deparava com Amber Trent.

Esperava que ao menos o café dessa vez saísse melhor que o anterior.

Continua.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

**1.**

Sara atravessou a recepção do departamento com Amber em seus calcanhares. Tentara obter ajuda por telefone, mas como todos estavam ocupados não tivera opção a não ser ir ao lab e resolver sozinha.

- Eu preciso que fique aqui amber. Acho que não vou demorar muito, então você pode hã... - ela olhou ao redor - ler uma revista - pegou uma revista de Ciências Forense e colocou no colo da menina.

-Não posso ir com você?

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Porque não

-Você é uma chata - Amber sussurrou quando Sara se afastou

-Eu ouvi isso!- a morena falou sobre o ombro antes de sumir no corredor.

Amber fez uma careta e abriu a revista. Não era total verdade. Ela até gostara de Sara. Ela tinha um apartamento legal todo roxo, gostava de café e tinha vários livros espalhados pela casa. Eram três fatores muito importantes ponderou Amber enquanto corria os olhos por uma matéria.

E ela parecia preocupada com o destino dela. Poderia ter batido a porta na sua cara e mandado-a de volta a São Francisco sozinha, ou poderia ter levado-a a um abrigo. Mas não. Sara queria que ela voltasse para a mãe. E Amber talvez fizesse o mesmo se estivesse na situação dela... Fosse adulta e tudo mais com uma hospede caída do céu.

E ela tinha um trabalho muito maneiro também pensou olhando ao redor para as pessoas que entravam e saiam. Mais um ponto a favor de Sidle.

Se ela ao menos pudesse olhar como era lá dentro...

Lançou um olhar para a recepcionista. A moça parecia absorta em alguma coisa que lia e não estava prestando atenção nela. Largando a revista sobre a cadeira estofada levantou devagar e foi andando pela recepção sem parecer afoita. Coçou a nuca e os dedos brincaram com a ponta da trança loira. Quando teve certeza que a recepcionista nem notaria sua ausência apressou-ser e seguiu na direção que Sara tomara antes.

Uau!

Foi a única coisa que passou por sua cabeça ao adentrar os corredores do lab.

As pessoas passavam apressadas por ela com coisas nas mãos, outras pareciam absortas no que faziam dentro das salas. Computadores e máquinas que nunca tinha visto pareciam se multiplicar a sua frente Alguns pareciam àqueles cientistas de televisão com seus jalecos brancos e óculos na ponta do nariz. Outros eram a cara dos detetives das séries que ela gostava de assistir para passar o tempo. Usavam ternos e carregavam pastas ou papéis.

Ela tinha visto uma arma sobresair-se do colete de um deles.

Demais!

Seguiu por um dos corredores e virou a esquerda em um deles. Quando viu Sara pelo vidro de uma sala conversando e gesticulando para um rapaz deu meia volta e seguiu em outra direção.

Passou pelo que parecia ser uma sala de reunião com uma mesa de vidro e cadeiras. A risada de uma mulher soou alta e ela parou a tempo de ver uma moça loira rindo de algo realmente divertido que um rapaz a sua frente falava.

Deu um passo para seguir em frente, mas parou.

-Hey, você está perdida?

A moça loira olhava para ela de dentro da sala e o ar divertido permanecia em seu rosto.

-Hum não, eu estou só hã... andando.

-Você esta com alguém?

-Sim com a Sara.

-Com a Sidle?- o rapaz moreno pareceu surpreso.

-É com ela.

-Sara não tirou o dia de folga?- ele perguntou.

-Eu achava que sim... Sara não me disse que tinha uma amiga da sua idade. Como se chama?

-Amber Trent.

-Oi Amber, eu sou Catherine Willows e este é Warrick Brown. Nós somos colegas da Sara.

-Prazer em conhecê-los. Eu sou... sou... Vou passar um tempo na casa da Sara!

-Você na casa da Sara? Sério?

-É, sério.

-E Sara deixou você sozinha pelos corredores do lab?- Cath indagou e trocou um olhar desconfiado com Warrick.

-É, deixou... Ela é legal!

Abriu um sorriso tão grande que os dois quase acreditaram que era verdade.

Quase.

-Bem então porque você não senta aqui e nos conta sobre você e Sara?- Warrick indicou uma cadeira e esperou que ela sentasse. O mínimo que podiam fazer era distrair a menina.

Amber exitou. Cath era bonita e tinha uma voz legal. E Warrick tinha os olhos mais lindos que ela já vira em seus onze anos de idade.

Eles pareciam legais.

- Pode ser! Mas é uma historia comprida... Eu não estou atrapalhando?

-Estamos no horário de almoço, ainda temos algum tempo. - Cath recostou-se e esperou curiosa.

- Tá!

**2.**

-Eu acho que o México é um pouco fora da nossa jurisdição Sara...

Nick ironizou ao acabar de ler a carta de Ronnie.

Ela não respondeu, estava vasculhando o sistema atrás de qualquer informação sobre a mãe de Amber.

-Saca só acho que isso não tem muito jeito não.

-Obrigada.

-To brincando! Mas... - ele deu uma olhada nos dados por sobre o ombro dela - pelo visto a mulher foi pra não voltar.

-Ela tem que voltar. Precisa voltar.

-Ou você vai atrás dela?

Ela suspirou e recostou-se na cadeira.

-Não sei o que fazer.

-Eu sei que não é muito animador, mas o jeito é esperar. Essa maluca já deve ter cruzado a fronteira a uma hora dessas e está soltando_ arriba_ com esse tal de Teddy.

-Nick... – ela girou na cadeira - o que eu vou fazer com essa garota?

-Você tem duas opções no momento...

-Que são?

-Espera essa tal Bonnie voltar ou entregar menina para alguma instituição e a lei faz o resto.

-Não. Nada de abrigos ou juizado. - Um vinco fundo formou-se entre suas sobrancelhas.

-Então você fica com ela.

-Não posso!- ergueu as mãos em sinal de frustração e deixou-as cair no colo.

-O que tem aí?

-Nada que valha a pena. Amber não sabe o sobrenome do tal Ted. Pra ela, ele sempre foi Teddy, nada mais. E Bonnie... Nascida na Califórnia, mudou-se para São Francisco há alguns, uma filha, viúva de Anthony Trent. Nenhum registro policial. Totalmente limpa.

-A amiga pirada do passado de Sara Sidle... Hey é sério isso? – ele pegou a carta que largara na mesa e leu- '_aquela que me acompanhava nos maiores porres e sempre dava um jeito de me levar pra casa depois. Mesmo que estivesse caindo mais do que eu" _Você nunca me acompanhou em nenhum porre Sidle... isso me magoa.

-Eu nunca faria um porre com você Stokes...

-Isso me magoa mais ainda...

Ela riu.

-Você não mencionou antes que precisava processar uma evidência? Não quero atrapalhar seu trabalho.

-Oh certo, tenho que ir. Se precisar de alguma ajuda eu estou por aqui.

-Obrigada.

Ele colocou a carta perto do cotovelo dela e saiu.

Sara deu mais uma olhada nos arquivos, mas não achou nada que pudesse ajudar. Tinha o endereço de São Francisco, mas nenhum telefone ou forma de entrar em contato.

A história estava tomando apenas uma direção: ela e Amber Trent ficariam juntas por um bom tempo.

Imprimiu todos os dados, pegou a carta e saiu da sala.

Se tivesse sorte não toparia com Ecklie e não teria que dar explicações sobre ela estar ali no seu dia de folga, nem sobre a menina na recepção. E sorte era uma coisa que não estava tendo no momento.

Estacou no corredor ao ouvir uma voz conhecida narrando algo de forma muito animada.

Quase riu. Era óbvio que Amber Trent não teria esperado quieta na recepção.

-O nome do taxista era Ben e ele nem quis gorjeta, disse que como eu estava sozinha talvez precisasse.

-Você foi muito corajosa.

-Você acha?- os olhos dela brilharam ao fitarem Warrick.

-Uma verdadeira heroína.

-Amber!- Sara parou na porta e estreitou os olhos para a menina. Segurou o riso ao ver ela prender a respiração - Eu pedi para você esperar na recepção.

-Desculpe. - ela enrubesceu na hora, pois Warrick e Cath agora sabiam que ela havia mentido. - É que... Estava bem chato lá. Com a revista que você me deu.

-Aquelas revistas devem ser realmente chatas para alguém da sua idade - Cath sorriu cúmplice para a menina enquanto servia-se de uma xícara de café - Sua nova amiga é muito simpática Sara.

-Yeah, e não gosta de ordens...

-Hum, conheço alguém assim. - a loira aproximou-se da porta achando a situação muito divertida. - Ela contou que está morando com você.

-Temporariamente podemos dizer que sim.

-Bom, Amber é muito bem vinda ao lab – Warrick piscou para ela, fazendo com que a menina sorrisse de orelha a orelha.

-Acho que você vai precisar de ajuda - Cath murmurou apenas para a colega enquanto Amber parecia totalmente absorta em Warrick.

-Você acha?

-Não. Tenho certeza. Ela vai mesmo ficar com você por tempo indeterminado?

-Não sei. Talvez... Estou tentando achar Bonnie.

-Que tipo de mãe faz uma coisa dessas? - olhou para Amber que tagarelava animada.

-Bonnie fez uma coisa como essa.

-Quando vejo dessas é que percebo que sou uma mãe maravilhosa.

-Quer ela para você?

-Tá brincando?

Cath riu e voltou para perto da mesa apoiando-se nela.

-Amber, nós temos que ir.

O sorriso da menina murchou na hora ao ter que sair de perto de Warrick.

-Volte quando quiser Amber.

-Obrigada Cath. Tchau Warrick.

-A gente se vê garota.

Warrick levantou e ficou observando as duas sumirem na curva do corredor. De modo sutil encostou-se em Catherine.

Ela não se afastou.

-Você acha que ela consegue?- Cath olhava para o ponto em que elas tinham estado há pouco.

-Amber?

-Não, Sara.

-Talvez.

-Amber ficou apaixonada por você...

-Acha que ela vai esperar por mim?

-Não.

-Que pena.

-Por quê? Você está se sentindo solitário?

-Você nem imagina o quanto.

Cath aproveitou a sensação do braço dele roçando no seu.

-Nunca imaginei Sara dando uma de mãe. Não dessa forma.

-Que forma?

-Amber praticamente despencou na vida dela hoje de manhã. Não é todo dia que você acorda e recebe uma dessas de presente. Tome você acaba de receber uma filha, alimente-a e cuide-a.

-Eu não me importaria...

-Sério?

-Sério.

Cath olhou-o surpresa.

-Vou me lembrar disso...

Saiu lentamente deixando as palavras no ar e Warrick sorrindo.

Por um bom tempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap

**Cap. 4**

**1.**

_Ping, ping, ping._

_Ela estava presa novamente ao pesadelo._

_O cheiro era pior. O medo era maior._

_E havia tanto sangue! Escorrendo por debaixo da porta, fazendo trilha nas paredes._

_E quando ela tomou coragem para levantar e fugir, o reflexo no espelho a fez gritar._

_Ela não era mais Sara, a pequena Sara._

_Tinha olhos grandes e cabelos da cor do sol ao amanhecer._

_Pálidos como um sol morto._

O telefone despertou-a e encobriu o grito abafado que saiu de sua garanta. Agarrou-o com força enquanto lutava para que sua respiração voltasse ao normal e seu coração batesse compassado. Passou a mão sobre os olhos e observou o nome que piscava na tela.

Aquilo tinha que parar. Estava acabando com ela.

- É sábado Catherine... - o coração ainda martelava no peito.

-Claro que é, e todo sábado eu ligo para as pessoas convidando-as para um chá com biscoitos às seis da manhã.

-Eu não gosto de chá.

-Sorte sua, nem eu. Escute, estou saindo agora. Temos dois homicídios e os dois duplos em lados opostos da cidade.

-Quantas coisas duplas.

-É, e estamos cortando um dobrado porque Nick ainda está com um caso em aberto...

-Certo entendi...

-Pode estar no lab em hum... uma hora?

-Estarei aí.

-Estou indo com Warrick para a Decatur Boulevard - Sara ouviu a porta de um carro bater - Já falei com Sofia, ela está esperando por você.

-Vou tomar um banho e em uma hora assumo daí.

- Certo. O chá fica para outra hora.

Desligou o celular e jogou as pernas para fora do sofá pequeno. As costas doíam, o pescoço estava duro e um ombro parecia amortecido.

Decididamente amava sua cama.

Cama que no momento era ocupada por uma menina loira de grandes olhos castanhos. A mesma menina que estivera em seu sonho e por um breve momento estivera em seu lugar naquela cena do passado fazendo com que tudo parecesse pior.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em desalinhos e rumou para o banheiro.

Um banho não levava um pesadelo embora. Mas com certeza a faria se sentir melhor.

Na cama, Amber olhava para o teto com as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga. Os cabelos longos estavam soltos e cascateavam sobre os dois ombros dando a ela uma aparência quase angelical.

Quase.

Ela suspirou enquanto puxava o lençol um pouco mais para cima. Ela ouvira Sara gritar.

E não apenas uma vez, mas várias durante a noite.

Amber já tivera pesadelos antes. Quando era menor sempre sonhava com um palhaço feio de cara pintada que a perseguia. Toda noite acordava gritando e se sua mãe estivesse em casa vinha correndo para abraçá-la e dizer que tudo estava bem. Às vezes ela ficava em sua cama até o amanhecer, noutras a convencia que o palhaço não voltaria para puxar seu pé.

Não havia ninguém para abraçar Sara quando ela gritava...

Por um momento durante a madrugada Amber pensara em ir até lá e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas depois havia desistido. Adultos não lidavam com os pesadelos da mesma forma que as crianças e sempre diziam que tudo estava bem e que não tinham medo. Pura mentira, Amber pensou virando-se de lado. Eles tinham tanto medo quanto um bebê. Só eram durões demais para admitir.

Sentou-se quando ouviu passos aproximarem-se.

-Está acordada - Sara parou com a mão na maçaneta e abriu metade da porta. Vestia um jeans e uma blusa preta de mangas compridas. Os cabelos molhados batiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Amber notou o ar cansado em seu rosto.

Adultos e pesadelos não combinavam.

-É eu acordei há pouco. Sua cama é boa.

-Eu sei. E o sofá é ruim.

-Puxa sinto muito.

-Eu vou sobreviver... Escute vou ter que ir para o lab e não sei que horas voltarei, então você vai ficar sozinha.

-Tá bom.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Nenhuma das duas perecia saber como lidar com a situação ainda.

-Bom, tem algumas coisas que compramos ontem, então você pode esquentar no microondas e pode também hã... talvez...

-Assistir TV, ler e não sair de casa.

-É. Isso. - Sara sorriu e saiu. Voltou um segundo depois - Escrevi todos os telefones que você possa precisar para me encontrar e pendurei na porta da geladeira. Se por acaso sua mãe, ou Teddy entrarem em contato me ligue imediatamente ou anote algum número útil.

-Ligo.

-Não abra a porta para ninguém e se alguém ligar anote o recado, mas não diga que está aqui sozinha.

-Invento alguma coisa, pode deixar.

-Acho que você não vai precisar mexer no fogo, mas se for o caso...

-Colocarei fogo na casa e sairei antes de me queimar. Pode deixar.

Riu quando Sara franziu a testa e trocou o peso do corpo de um pé para outro.

-Vou ligar mais tarde para saber se tudo está bem - ela frisou cada palavra.

-Posso ler qualquer livro?

-Hum, sim.

-E mexer no seu laptop?

-Talvez...

-E beber o que eu quiser?

-Não!

-Você é chata.

-Você também.

Sara sorriu a contragosto formando um biquinho. Gostava da garota. Se isso era bom ou não decidiria depois.

Amber esperou Sara sair e pulou da cama. Estava desde a tarde anterior com as mãos coçando para folhear um livro grande que estava na escrivaninha.

Passaria a manhã com o livro, uma barra bem grande de chocolate e café.

Sara não tinha dito nada sobre não usar a cafeteira.

2.

Amber secou a xícara e a colocou de volta no armário. Desceu da cadeira, colocou a cafeteira no lugar e soprou as migalhas de biscoito de cima da bancada de mármore.

Limpo. Se ia ficar ali teria que pelo menos ajudar com alguma coisa.

Arrumou a cama, abriu as janelas, que não eram muitas e leu por um tempo.

Quando cansou levantou e ficou perambulando pelo pequeno apartamento, folheado livros sobre física, ciência forense e algumas revistas de mesmo assunto. Passou algumas faixas do CD dentro do som e caiu no sofá. Eram oito e meia da manhã.

Não que isso importasse. Acordava muito antes para ir à escola em São Francisco, mas era seu primeiro dia em uma cama diferente da sua.

Cama diferente, casa diferente, mundo diferente.

Se para Sara tudo aquilo era tremendamente assustador imagine para ela. Mesmo que sempre afirmasse que não era uma criança e se fizesse de durona a verdade era que estava com muito medo. Estava sozinha.

Uma parte de si entendia Bonnie Trent. Sabia que aquela era a personalidade de sua mãe, meio louca, agindo como adolescente, querendo viver. Mas a outra parte estava perdida e chorando por ter sido deixada para trás como se não fosse importante.

Mas ela sabia bem que parte de si teria de prevalecer. Seria forte, se acostumaria com a situação, qualquer fosse o rumo que tomasse.

Desde pequena se virava sozinha. Mesmo quando Bonni sumia por dias, Amber cuidava de tudo. Ia para escola, apanhava a correspondência e limpava o jardim. E quando sua mãe voltava trôpega, ela fazia seu jantar e depois a levava para a cama.

O fato de agora Bonnie não estar perto dela não era muito diferente daquela época.

Continuava com uma mãe apenas no pensamento.

Mordeu o lábio e pegou o livro que Sara estivera folheando antes de dormir e que estava ao lado do sofá. "Entymology Textbook" leu no alto da capa.Devia ser o preferido dela analisou ao notar as páginas com algumas orelhas e as letras no titulo já descascando. Ela vira Sara pegar o livro junto com suas coisas na noite anterior antes de sair do quarto.

Abriu em uma página marcada e começou a ler sobre besouros.

Gostava de besouros.

Se ao menos a senhora Tiggs não tivesse jogado sua preciosa coleção de insetos de jardim fora no dia que limpara seu quarto ela teria trazido a caixa para Las Vegas. E agora poderia analisar todos com aquele livro.

Mordeu a ponta do rabo de cavalo enquanto lia sobre o Besouro Bombardeiro e cruzou as pernas sob o corpo. Estava totalmente perdida na leitura quando a porta abriu-se lentamente e alguém ficou por um longo minuto olhando para a menina.

-Oi.

Ela levantou a cabeça tão rápido que o pescoço chegou a doer.

Seus olhos grandes levaram alguns segundos para avaliar o homem a seu lado.

-Oi - respondeu e sorriu Já sabia quem ele era. - Você é o homem que ligou ontem a noite...

Grissom franziu a testa tentando entender alguma coisa.

Ele aproximou-se um pouco e deixou um pacote sobre a bancada.

-Realmente eu liguei ontem à noite. Sara... Não mencionou que estava com visitas.

-Talvez ela quisesse contar pessoalmente.

E ele com certeza iria perguntar.

Amber levantou e estendeu a mão.

- Sou Amber Trent, amiga da Sara.

-Eu sou Gil Grissom.

-Eu sei.

Ele alteou uma sobrancelha surpreso.

-Você estava aqui ontem?

-Uhum... Cheguei ontem de manhã. Sara já saiu ela teve que ir para o trabalho bem cedo, você veio vê-la não é?

-Eu vim deixar algo para ela.

-É um livro?

-Talvez.

-Se for ela vai gostar.

-Você acha? – perguntou com um ar divertido no rosto.

-Acho, ela tem muitos.

-E você está aqui por que...?

-Oh é uma historia bem comprida difícil de entender...

-Eu vou entender, acredite. - ele falou confidenciando.- Você pode me contar?

Ele era bonitão, ela pensou. Sara era uma sortuda.

-Se você quiser...

Grissom avaliou-a. Tinha a manhã livre. Esperava levar o presente a Sara e ficar se ela estivesse em casa. E se caso não estivesse voltar para o apartamento e colocar as coisas em dia.

Não esperava de maneira alguma se deparar com uma novidade como Amber Trent.

-Você estava lendo?- ele passou por ela e pegou o exemplar de Entymology Textbook na mão.

-Tava. É da Sara.

-Você gosta do assunto?

-Gosto sim. Sabe na minha casa em São Francisco eu tinha uma caixa cheia de insetos. Não grandes, mas uns bem legais. O meu preferido era um besouro marrom que eu chamava de Blury, ele tinha uma antena quebrada, mas era o mais bonito. Mas... Um dia a senhora Tiggs que vinha às vezes limpar a nossa casa achou muito nojento e jogou fora enquanto eu estava na escola.

-Isso é terrível...

-Nem me diga... Eu até procurei na lixeira, mas eles já haviam levado embora. Não tive tempo de recolher mais, porque vim pra cá morar com a Sara.

-Desculpe... você disse morar coma Sara?

-É, faz parte da minha grande e complicada história. Você também gosta?

-Gosto?

-De insetos?

Ela era rápida e interessante.

E ia morar com Sara.

Ele passara tanto tempo assim fora?

-Eu sou um grande admirador de insetos Amber - ele devolveu o livro para ela e piscou. -Talvez depois que você me contar a sua grande e complicada historia eu lhe conte sobre meus besouros.

-Você tem besouros?

-Tenho alguns. Mas garanto que nenhum deve ser tão bonito quanto o seu Blury...

Sentaram-se lado a lado no pequeno sofá e deixaram o tempo passar.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

**Cap 5**

**1.**

Amber pegara no sono no sofá. O livro sobre entomologia estava aberto sobre o peito e um pacote de batatas fritas caía espremido entre seu corpo e uma almofada.

A respiração era regular e o peito arfava lentamente.

Parecia tranqüila.

-Olhando assim ela parece um anjo. - Sara tirou o peso dos braços dela e a cobriu.

-Ela não é tão terrível...

-Não é ela que me dá medo. É a situação. Obrigada - ela aceitou a cerveja que Greg lhe estendeu

Sentou-se ao lado dele e apoiou as costas no mármore frio da bancada.

- Ter que mudar tudo e aprender a lidar com ela. Isto é o que me assusta...

- E o fato de ela fazer com que sua vida sólida sofra uma mudança de uma hora para a outra...

-É. Eu tenho uma vida, e eu gosto dela... Eu tenho meus horários, meu ritmo. E ficar com Amber muda isso.

-E Sidle não é do tipo que faz mudanças...

-Com certeza. - ela virou a cerveja.

-Pense pelo lado bom Sara. Você ganhou uma filha sem ter que carrega-la durante nove meses nem acordar durante a noite. Não precisou ir a reuniões de escola nem teve que assistir suas apresentações do jardim de infância...

-Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado...

-É, as apresentações do jardim de infância são realmente horríveis.

-Não participei de muitas.

-Sorte sua. Eu nunca fazia coisas legais. Minhas falas nas peças eram sempre as menores e eu nunca aparecia nas fotos.

-Não gostavam de você?

-Não, eu... Tinha certo problema com leitura e era muito baixinho. Muito.

Sara riu.

Ela sempre poderia contar com Greg para diminuir a tensão e desabafar. Era um amigo como poucos que já tinha encontrado na vida.

-Você vai ter que matricula-la numa escola - Greg olhou para ela- Fazer essas coisas.

Ela respirou fundo e cruzou as pernas na altura do tornozelo.

-Não sou boa com _essas_ coisas.

-E também comprar comida pra criança.

-Qual o problema com a minha comida?!

-Crianças comem chocolate, gordura e tomam refrigerante. Não alface, brócolis e chá de maçã.

-Algumas crianças comem brócolis. E ela toma café.

-Sério? Ela se parece com você.

-Ela não se parece comigo. E desde quando você entende tanto de crianças e como cria-las?- olhou-o divertida.

-Eu sei de muitas coisas minha cara Sara - Greg fez cara de superior.

-E o que mais preciso fazer?

-Comprar roupas de menina para ela, sabe, coisas rosa e presilhas para o cabelo.

-Ela nunca vai usar esse tipo de coisa. Ela não gosta.

-Viu? Eu disse que vocês são parecidas. E compre uma cama, a não ser que você queira passar os próximos dez anos dormindo nesse sofá duro.

-Dez anos?

-Talvez menos, até ela entrar na faculdade.

-Greg, você esta me deixando mais apavorada.

-Oh desculpe.

Ficaram em silêncio, bebendo e olhando distraídos para a menina que continuava a sono alto no sofá.

-Ela tem sorte de ter você agora. Essa tal Bonnie não é o que se pode chamar de mãe exemplar.

-Não tenho certeza disso. Bonnie não batia bem, mas Amber parece feliz sempre que fala dela e da maneira como vivia.

-Eu acho que ela é esperta o suficiente para esconder o que realmente sente Sara.

-Não sei...

-Hey- ele olhou no relógio- vou indo.

-Certo. – ela levantou - Obrigada por aparecer.

-De nada. Ah bom trabalho hoje no caso duplo - ele saltou do banquinho e pegou o casaco que jogou sobre um ombro. - Se precisar, é só ligar.

-Yeah... Se eu precisar de algumas dicas sobre crianças e como alimenta-las eu ligo.

-Estarei à disposição - ele fez uma mesura exagerada e abriu a porta - Ah sabe... Crianças precisam de pai. Se você quiser casar agora, sabe onde me encontrar.

-Cala a boca.

Ele riu e saiu.

Ela acabou a cerveja e jogou a garrafa no lixo. Greg fazia tudo parecer engraçado. Mas havia muita coisa real no que ele havia dito.

Ela teria mesmo que começar a pensar em escola e afins. Na segunda feira pela manhã sairia atrás de coisas como essas. Coisas de mãe.

Mãe.

A palavra provocou um calafrio que percorreu toda a espinha e parou no pescoço. Fugira de algo assim sua vida inteira. Nunca se ligara a ninguém por mais de alguns meses, não sabia o que era ter responsabilidades com família e nunca passara por sua cabeça ter filhos. Sua vida se resumia a seu trabalho.

Até Grissom, e agora Amber, aparecerem em seu caminho.

Grandes mudanças em um tempo muito curto.

E agora se Amber ia viver ali como parecia, teria que levar uma vida normal de crianças da sua idade. O problema é que tirando sua própria experiência na infância, ela não tinha nem idéia de como seria a vida de uma criança normal na idade de Amber.

Talvez pedisse para Catherine lhe fazer uma manual.

Apagou as luzes e passou pela menina que se remexeu ligeiramente no sono.

No quarto sentou na cama com um pacote no colo. Pegou o telefone e discou.

-Gil?

-Sara!

-Obrigada. Pelo presente. E por entender... Sobre Amber.

-Eu sempre entendo.

-Sim, você sempre entende...

-Quer me contar sobre isso?

-Sim- sentiu-se tranqüila pela primeira vez desde as últimas horas- Eu quero.

Naquela noite, Sara não voltou para o seu passado pavoroso.

**2.**

Elas pararam lado a lado na grande vitrine da loja de departamentos.

Sara cruzou os braços e olhou apavorada para as centenas de lojas que se amontoavam a sua frente como arquivos da central. Amber olhou de esguelha para ela.

-É assustador.

-Nem me fale...

-Temos mesmo que entrar?- a menina mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver uma mulher baixinha sair carregada de sacolas parecendo a pessoa mais feliz da terra.

-Você precisa de roupas e material escolar.

-Gosto das minhas roupas.

-Eu também gosto das suas roupas. Mas você precisa de mais para ir à escola. Eu acho.

-Você não tem que trabalhar ou se encontrar com seu namorado?- perguntou esperançosa.

-Meu turno é à noite. E... Eu acho tempo para meu namorado.

-Eu não preciso me vestir como uma menininha...

-Eu tenho cara de quem vai deixar você se vestir como uma menininha?

Sara a encarou de cima, a sobrancelha erguida.

-Não.

-Certo. Vamos ao trabalho.

O barulho de vozes e saltos de dez centímetros batendo no piso ecoou em seus ouvidos como uma música. Um pouco ruim.

-Hum... Vamos achar uma loja de roupas para crianças. Se você vir alguma dê sinal.

-Ta. Onde você gosta de comprar suas roupas?

-Em um lugar em que eu possa ouvir o som da minha própria voz.

Ela nunca ia entender como ficar o dia inteiro ali dentro podia fazer algumas mulheres tremendamente felizes. Era assustador.

-Ali - Sara apontou para uma loja no segundo piso que exibia manequins do tamanho de Amber.

-Tem roupas cor-de-rosa na vitrine.

-A gente acha alguma coisa...

Depois de duas horas angustiantes para as duas, livraram-se de uma vendedora sorridente chamada Becky e suas sugestões de que Amber ficaria linda em vestidos coloridos e em tons quentes.

Amber gostava de marrom, azul e preto.

Sara não se opôs a nenhuma das escolhas.

Quando pararam para almoçar Sara viu-se envolta em mais um pequeno problema.

Escola.

Sabia que era um passo muito grande, mas não queria correr o risco de deixar Amber muito tempo sem estudar. E Deus sabia quando Bonnie daria o ar da graça novamente.

Se desse.

-Em que série você está?

-Sexta... - Amber ergue os olhos de seu hambúrguer e engoliu com força. - Começando a sexta série... Tava legal. Você vai me colocar na escola mesmo?

-Enquanto sua mãe não volta você tem que fazer alguma coisa. Não tenho opção.

-Posso ficar em casa.

-Vai sonhando.

-Eu aprendo sozinha!

-Você tem que estudar, todas as crianças têm.

-Você tava ficando legal sabia?

-Eu não sou legal.

-Tô vendo... - disse despejando catchup sobre suas batatas fritas.

-Olhe,se fossem alguns dias tudo bem. Mas não, nós não sabemos por quanto tempo você vai ficar comigo. - Sara cruzou as mãos e as apoiou na mesa- Você acha que sua mãe volta?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Passou a mão sobre os lábios e pareceu entretida com a lata de Coca a sua frente.

-Talvez.

-Amber eu preciso saber o que você acha. - Sara tirou os óculos escuros de lentes grandes e depositou-os sobre a mesa - No momento eu estou no meio disso tudo as cegas. Andando pelas beiradas, nada é certo, nenhuma resposta. Eu já expliquei para você como a sua chegada afeta minha vida. Em muitos sentidos.

-Eu sei, eu sei... - a garota puxou uma mecha de cabelos e enrolou-a no indicador- Eu entendo tudo sim.

-E...?

-Eu não tenho certeza. Eu nunca tive certeza de nada em relação a minha mãe. Ela sempre agiu assim. Sabe, às vezes ela saía e não voltava. Por dias. A primeira vez que fez isso eu era pequena, seis anos eu acho... Eu chorei a noite toda e não fui para escola no dia seguinte, eu achava que alguém tinha roubado minha mãe - o sorriso dela foi triste - E no dia seguinte ela apareceu toda contente e saltitante porque tinha conhecido alguém famoso e tinha um autografo... E não disse mais nada, nem pareceu preocupada por eu ter ficado sozinha.

-E ela voltou a fazer isso?

-Muitas vezes. Mas ela não sumia por um dia, às vezes era uma semana. Ou mais.

-E o que você fazia?

-Nada... - ela deu de ombros- Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra ela ia aparecer, sempre feliz, com alguma desculpa muito estranha para mim, mas total normal pra ela.

-Mas ela sempre voltou. Você acha que dessa vez Bonnie também vá aparecer depois de um tempo?

-É que agora... É diferente.

-Diferente?

-É o Teddy, ela realmente, realmente gosta dele. Não é como aqueles caras que mamãe saía que nem davam bola pra ela. O Teddy é legal mesmo e gosta dela pra caramba... Sabe, faz promessas e cumpre, escreve poesias e canta embaixo da janela. Coisas assim.

-Você acha que ela vai deixar você aqui por causa de um cara?

-Acho. Mas na cabeça dela não é errado. Pra ela, me deixar aqui sabendo que você me cuidaria é bom. Ela acha que eu ficarei feliz por ser cuidada por sua antiga melhor amiga.

-Sua mãe sempre teve uma cabeça estranha...

O que mais poderia falar? Sara sabia que algumas mães deixavam os filhos por muito menos que um homem. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes pessoas desequilibradas como Bonnie passavam por seu trabalho e sempre pareciam contentes com seus motivos para fazerem as coisas.

Mesmo que fossem irracionais.

Um dia ela tinha sido deixada sozinha. Aquele maldito passado que ainda a assombrava durante as noites e que não parecia morrer nunca.

Agora Amber estava sozinha. De nada valia o fato e que sua mãe 'parecia' se importar com ela. Para Sara era estar por conta própria.

E se aquela era a chance que a vida estava lhe dando de reviver o passado e corrigi-lo ela agarraria. Cuidaria de Amber Trent e faria com que ela nunca se sentisse sozinha, com medo ou abandonada, como acontecera com ela.

Amber Trent não teria pesadelos.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap6

Cap6

1.

Sara separou duas pontas do papel com muito cuidado. Evidência molhada era um saco.

E naquele caso, as chances de salvar alguma mensagem eram de mínimas para quase zero.

Um pedaço de quase um centímetro desfez-se entre seus dedos e ela praguejou baixinho, aproximando-se mais da mesa. Conseguiu separar metade do bilhete, torcendo para que alguma palavra ainda fosse legível.

Curvou mais o corpo e franziu o cenho concentrada.

Ela só tinha que puxar devagar... Bem devagar... quase parando.

-Sara?

-Cristo!- ela largou a evidência sobre a mesa e levantou de um pulo.

-Não, Grissom. –ele pareceu divertido - me desculpe não queria assustá-la.

-Ah tudo bem -ela tirou as luvas e secou as palmas úmidas no jeans- eu estava mesmo distraída.

-Sorte?

-Nem tanta. Acho que não vamos conseguir muita coisa daqui, as palavras estão borradas demais. E além de quase apagadas, as letras também se embaralharam porque o papel estava dobrado ao meio, as duas metades grudadas.

Grissom postou-se ao lado de Sara e olhou para os fragmentos. Deixou-se encostar nela um pouco sentindo-a inclinar o corpo em resposta. Era a primeira oportunidade de se aproximarem tanto em dias. E mesmo mínimo, era reconfortante.

-Um quebra cabeça com peças quase sem face.

-É, mais ou menos isso.

-Você esta fazendo um bom trabalho nele.

-Obrigada! O que é isto?- ela apontou curiosa para o volume que ele carregava sob um braço.

-Ah, preciso de um favor. Seu.

-Claro, o que é?

-Pode entregar isto a Amber por mim?

Sara desviou os olhos do pacote para ele surpresa.

-Amber? Para Amber... de você?

-Sim.

-Claro... Eu hã...entrego!

-Obrigado - sorriu e passou para ela o pacote fechado.

-De nada...

-Quando terminar aí, me avise - deu meia volta e foi saindo da sala.

-Hey Griss!

-Hum?

-Você quer... quer que eu diga algo a ela? Sobe o presente? Talvez.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco. Então sorriu e ajeitou os óculos.

-Diga apenas que Blury está ali.

Saiu sem mais explicações.

Sara olhou para o embrulho pardo em suas mãos e depois para a porta.

Mas que diabos era Blury?

E Grissom estava dando um presente para Amber? Ainda surpresa depositou o pacote sobre um balcão e voltou a colocar as luvas. O que Sara demorara anos para conseguir - a atenção de Grissom a nível pessoal - Amber conseguira em duas semanas!

Tinha que tirar o chapéu para a menina.

Amber tinha um poder incrível de conquistar as pessoas em pouco tempo, por mais teimosa, briguenta e xarope que fosse às vezes. E Deus sabia que ela tinha uma facilidade incrível em ser essas três coisas durante a maior parte do tempo...

Mas afinal, ela mesma não estava se apegando a garota a cada dia?

Sara puxou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caia nos olhos para trás e inclinou-se sobre a evidência.

Gostava de Amber.

Era fato.

E nos quinze dias que se seguiram à sua chegada a menina já entrara em sua rotina e mudara consideravelmente todos seus padrões. E não era tão mal assim, tinha que admitir. Claro, às vezes ela tinha vontade de jogar Amber pela janela, ou enxotá-la para outro planeta. Mas Catherine lhe afirmara que isto era totalmente natural numa situação com a delas. E como no momento, Cath era sua biblioteca ambulante de relacionamento 'adulto-adolescente' Sara acreditava nela. Piamente.

Mas até que elas não estavam se saindo tão mal. Amber começara a ir para a escola e afirmava gostar das aulas e dos professores. Era bastante inteligente e em pouco tempo já estava se destacando na turma pela eloqüência e facilidade em assimilar o conteúdo. Também fizera poucas amizades e saíra na briga uma ou duas vezes com uma colega metida. Sara não poderia dizer que isso fosse anormal. Garotas brigavam na escola não é? E bater em colegas metidas não era propriamente um erro...

Pelo menos era o que ela e Amber pensavam.

Se estivesse livre Sara ia buscá-la na escola, do contrário Amber voltava sozinha de ônibus ou de táxi. Apenas uma vez quisera fazer o caminho a pé, mas como parava para conversar com Deus e o mundo Sara a proibira de fazer isso. Proibição que gerara uma discussão. E discussão que resultara em cara amarrada por dois dias.

Essa fora uma das vezes que desejara jogar Amber pela janela.

Sara também substituíra o sofá pequeno por um sofá cama, abastecera os armários com chocolates, refrigerantes e a geladeira com alguns congelados com carne no meio. Volta e meia quando os congelados acabavam elas comiam pizza. E café... Que era a única coisa que ambas sabiam preparar sem queimar o fundo das panelas.

Mais um ponto em comum: as duas eram uma negação na hora de cozinhar.

No lab todos pediam por Amber e volta e meia Sara permitia que ela lhe acompanhasse nem que fosse apenas para dar oi aos CSI's e depois voltar para casa. A garota conversava com todos, discorria sobre os casos e tentava a todo custo ficar ao lado de Warrick por quem, Sara descobriu depois, nutria uma paixonite aguda.

Ela só não ia contar para a garota que havia mais alguém curtindo uma paixonite por ele... Era melhor deixar o terreno neutro, já que Amber adorava Catherine, ponderou.

E havia Grissom... De alguma forma ele e a menina haviam se entendido desde o primeiro encontro naquela manhã em que ela não estava em casa. Nas vezes que ele fora jantar em sua casa, Sara costumava se manter de espectadora enquanto os dois trocavam idéias e Amber bombardeava-o com perguntas sobre besouros, borboletas e formigas. Ela tinha um 'que' de Griss dentro de si. E Sara gostava disso.

Ela havia adaptado sua rotina à Amber. Querendo ou não havia aquela inquietante possibilidade de que a permanência dela fosse para sempre. Então, as mudanças eram necessárias, quisesse ela ou não.

E agora estavam feitas. Se Bonnie resolvesse nunca mais aparecer Amber já tinha seu lugar.

-Ótimo!- sorriu ao conseguir finalmente separar o bilhete todo e abrí-lo. Com cuidado depositou-o sobre a placa e começou a encaixar as partes rasgadas e esticar as dobras molhadas.

Endireitou o corpo e massageou a base da coluna dolorida. Deu uma rápida olhada no relógio e ficou aliviada ao ver que só faltavam um pouco mais de duas horas para ir para casa.

Pegou a placa com o bilhete aberto e saiu à procura de Grissom.

2.

Quase três horas depois ela entrou trôpega no apartamento. Bocejou e largou a bolsa sobre o balcão. Abençoado fosse o sábado pensou, deixando-se cair numa cadeira.

-Tem café feito...

A voz de Amber veio do amontoado de cobertas do sofá cama. Sara apoiou os pés na mesinha de centro.

-Hey, está acordada? É cedo...

-Tava sem sono, aí eu levantei e fiz café... Só tava deitada.

-Hum, boa idéia, vou querer. Ah, ates que eu esqueça... - ela remexeu na bolsa grande, tirando o pacote pardo e estendendo-o para Amber- para você.

-Um presente? Você...

-Não meu, do Gil.

-Grissom? – ela sentou-se rápido e rasgou o papel com um sorriso nos lábios. - UAU! Amber ajoelhou-se e fitou com os olhos brilhando o livro em sua mão.

- Puxa vida, é... É lindo!

–Sobre o que é?

-_Fundamentals of Entomology_ - ela começou a folhear as páginas encantada - eu comentei que tinha visto esse livro na internet e queria muito. E ele... ele me deu, ele lembrou! Puxa, o Griss é demais!

-Ah ele disse que o... hã Blury está ali.

-O Blury? Caraca, ele é mais que demais!

Sara riu e levantou para pegar café.

Um dos seus medos iniciais era de que a aparição de Amber dificultasse ou impedisse seu já complicado relacionamento com Gil. Já era difícil manter um romance às escondidas sem ter uma criança na vida dos dois, e ela temera muito que tudo desandasse entre eles com o surgimento da garota. Afinal, se nem ela sabia direito como lidar com Amber imagina o fechado e distante Gilbert Grissom?

Se bem que naquele caso, o crédito pela aproximação dos dois tinha que ser dado se não todo, em grande parte para a menina, que era capaz de conquistar a confiança até de uma pedra se insistisse.

Ela era boa.

-Vou ligar pra ele.

Amber desceu do sofá cama de um salto, segurando o livro contra o peito e pegou o telefone, discando.

-Oi Grissom? É a Amby, pode falar? Ah legal então. Sim ela me deu e é por isso que eu to ligando, pra agradecer muito, muito, muito mesmo. Ah sim, o livro é lindo e eu amei! Aham. Mas você não precisava sabe, ter se incomodado... Ah obrigada mesmo. Claro que vou aproveitar! Vou começar a ler agora mesmo. É serio que o Blury está nele? Uau, eu vou procurar agora! Tá... hey Sara?

Sara levantou os olhos do jornal que lia distraída.

-Que?

-Griss quer saber se queremos almoçar com ele hoje. Lá no apartamento dele. - Amber juntou as mãos e soltou um 'por favor' mudo para Sara.

-Claro, vamos sim.

-A gente vai! Eu levo o meu livro novo aí você me explica mais coisas. Eu? Hum pode ser qualquer coisa. Certo. Sara? Pra ela pode ser qualquer comida de coelho. –ela abriu um sorriso enorme para Sara antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa - ah é, ela ta me olhando com aquele olhar assassino. Não, só quando eu tiro com ela e a comida de coelho. Ha ha, tá bem! Até depois então.

Amber desligou e pulou no sofá.

-Ele vai fazer alguma salada para você...

-Obrigada pela consideração.

-E alguma coisa de chocolate para a sobremesa.

-Uou, ele está inspirado hoje... – Ela fechou o jornal e serviu-se de mais uma xícara fumegante de café.

-É, ele sabe tudo. Sabe, se eu tivesse assim uns vinte anos a mais, eu até casaria com ele... é inteligente, bonito e fala de uma forma legal.

Sara parou a xícara que levava aos lábios e olhou para Amber que fitava as mãos sonhadora.

-Pensei que você gostasse do Warrick...

-Eu?!

-É, você.

-Não. Quem? Imagina, ele é legal. Eu não gosto dele. Não mesmo. Ele é meu amigo.

Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

-Ah ta.

-E você, não vai casar com o Gil?

Sara quase engasgou, mas engoliu a tempo.

-Que?!

-Casar. Aliança, véu, grinalda, aquela enrolarão toda. Casa, filhos. Assim.

-Não.

-Porque não?

-Porque o casamento... é só uma maneira que a sociedade tem de manter as pessoas dentro dos padrões.

-Mas você gosta de padrões e regras.

-Na minha vida e no meu trabalho sim. Mas em um relacionamento eu não sigo o padrão.

-Por quê?

-Porque... Prefiro seguir meu coração e não fazer o que os outros acham que é o melhor e o certo.

-Algumas vezes casar é o certo...

-Sim, algumas vezes. Mas eu e Griss talvez não sejamos um destes casos. Nós gostamos das coisas como estão. Eu já expliquei em que pé estamos para você.

-Ah que é um romance escondido, que vocês não contam para não causar confusão no trabalho... Isso eu sei. Mas um dia vocês vão ter que contar certo? Aí, vocês não vão casar?

-Algumas pessoas não casam mesmo tendo um relacionamento sólido Amby... E eu e Griss somos do tipo que, talvez nunca case, ou tenha... essas coisas.

-Mas você gostaria?

-Seu café ficou um pouco fraco hoje.

-Ah você quer casar! Está desconversando!

-Eu não estou desconversando. E não sou do tipo que casa. E seu café está realmente fraco hoje.

-Com um homem como Grissom qualquer mulher casa...

-E o que você entende disso?- Sara questionou entre divertida e espantada

-O suficiente para ver que você quer casar com ele.

-Eu não quero.

-Tá, eu digo pra ele.

-Não!

-Mas você acabou de dizer que não quer.

-Mas também não quero que você diga.

-Porque na realidade ta doida pra casar!

-Vou tomar um banho...

-Admita...

-Admito que estou cansada e que você está me enchendo o saco.

-Desconversando outra vez...

-Vá ler seu livro novo.

Sara entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

-Tá bem...

Ela e Sara eram do tipo duronas que não acreditavam em contos de fadas. Sabiam viver e se virar sem o príncipe encantado e enfrentavam todas as madrastas más da vida de cabeça erguida e pisando firme.

Mas isso não queria dizer que não desejassem um final feliz para sempre...

E Amber sabia, mesmo estando ali há pouco tempo, que o final feliz de Sara Sidle tinha nome, endereço e trabalhava com ela. Ela poderia desconversar o quanto quisesse, mas Amber sabia que no fundo Sara adoraria se amarrar para sempre com Gil.

O mundo podia dar milhares de voltas, mas as mulheres por mais independentes que fossem ainda eram previsíveis...

Até para uma garota de onze anos de idade.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

**Cap 7**

**1.**

- Você foi suspensa?!

Sara tirou os olhos do papel timbrado e encarou Amber totalmente incrédula.

- Estava tudo muito chato mesmo...

- Você está a menos de um mês nessa escola!

- Eu só expus minha opinião.

- Que opinião?

- Não importa.

Amber cruzou a sala e jogou-se no sofá de cara amarrada. Pegou uma revista e começou a passar as páginas a esmo e com força.

Sara a seguiu e a encarou de cima.

- Importa para mim. Ei, olhe para mim ok?- Amber levantou os olhos e bufou. - Eu quero uma explicação. Agora. - disse categórica.

- Ah, não foi tão sério assim. Eu só respondi as perguntas que senhora Delacour fez, mas ela não gostou das minhas respostas.

- Que tipo de perguntas e que tipo de respostas você deu?

- Eu não vou repetir tudo para você!

- Sim. Você vai.

- Você vai tirar o dia para me chatear agora?

- Ei! Controle sua língua certo? Eu deveria estar no lab agora porque recebi um chamado. Eu larguei tudo com Warrick só porque você andou aprontando. Então faça valer este tempo perdido e trate de me contar o que aconteceu!

- Desculpe, não queria atrapalhar seu trabalho...

Amber pareceu encabulada pela primeira vez desde que chegara em casa. Sara respirou fundo e a encarou de cenho franzido, e os lábios apertados de frustração.

- Já atrapalhou. Então? Esta senhora Delacour... Não é sua professora de história?

- É. - Amber suspirou- Estávamos na aula dela. Uma chatice como sempre e o tema era Revolução Francesa, o que com certeza, é mais chato que ela.

- E?

- E ela começou a falar dos reis e todos aqueles cabeçudos franceses da nobreza e de como tinham sido marcantes para a história junto com suas rainhas mais cabeçudas ainda. - Ela fez uma pausa e enrolou no dedo uma mecha de cabelo distraída - E eu achei muito idiota ficar defendendo esses caras que na verdade só se aproveitavam das pessoas e perderam a cabeça com razão. E eu falei isso para a senhora Delacour.

- E como você falou?

- Eu só defendi meu ponto de vista. Só que... Ela começou a dizer que eu não deveria responder e ouvir a explicação.

- Claro que você não ficou quieta... - Sara suspirou e sentou em frente à Amber.

- Óbvio que eu não ia ficar. Ela não estava contando toda a verdade, e olha que isso é um dever dela! Sabe. E ela é francesa, descendente muito, muito distante de algum desses reis babacas. Ai ficou muito mais p da vida comigo.

- Você gritou com ela?

- Não.

Sara alteou uma sobrancelha e Amber revirou os olhos, contrariada.

- Sim. Gritei. Não no começo, só depois...

- Você já tinha duas advertências por ter saído no braço com aquela garota do primeiro ano. Agora uma suspensão. Se você continuar assim está caminhando para uma expulsão. Entende isso?

- Eu não tenho culpa se as garotas daqui são idiotas e se os professores são uns patetas.

- E só você é a boa não é?- Sara recostou-se na cadeira e encarou Amber zangada.

- Que?

Uma vez ao relatar o comportamento impulsivo de Amber para Cath, a amiga lhe dissera que chegaria o momento em que Sara precisaria delimitar a tênue linha entre adulto e criança para que a garota não causasse problemas mais tarde. Pelo visto tal hora chegara.

Só que Cath esquecera de mencionar o quão difícil seria.

- Eu gosto de você, entendo sua personalidade, aceito suas opiniões e às vezes vejo muito de mim em você... Mas existe um limite para tudo Amber, até para essa sua personalidade estourada.

- Não enche.

- Sabe qual o seu problema?

- Eu não tenho problema.

- Este é o seu problema! – Sara levantou-se e largou o papel da suspensão sobre o sofá - Você está certa, você é a boa, o resto está errado. Você não respeita um adulto não importa quem seja.

- Eu respeito você.

- Não, você tenta se manter em pé de igualdade comigo. É diferente. Talvez por sua mãe nunca ter imposto limites e sempre ter se mantido longe fez com que você se sentisse a adulta, a certa. Mas você não é.

- Minha mãe também nunca me passava sermões chatos...

- Eu tenho uma novidade para você: não sou sua mãe.

- Eu achei que você me entedia, que era parecida comigo!- Amber levantou-se também ficando de frente para Sara

- Eu entendo você! E é por entender você que eu estou falando isso. Eu não tive limites e vivi da maneira que quis e apesar de isso ter lá suas vantagens também é uma droga. Eu me ferrei muitas vezes por achar que podia tudo. Aliás, ainda me ferro! E se posso mudar isso em você a tempo, vou mudar.

- Você não pode me moldar!

- Não quero moldá-la, quero que aprenda o que é certo. Eu não desejo que você cresça e seja como eu...

Sara deu as costas para ela e se aproximou da janela. Tantos erros, poucas chances de mudar.

- Eu gosto da pessoa que você é...

- Se você soubesse a verdade de como eu sou não ia dizer isso.

Solidão, amargura, ressentimentos e um passado pegajoso. Era isso que ela era no fundo. Era isso que ela não queria para Amber Trent.

- Mas o que eu poderia ter feito? Deixar ela falar aquele monte de baboseira?

- Que tal morder a língua ou dar sua opinião sem se exaltar?

- Ah vem dizer que você faria isso?

Não. Sara tinha que admitir. Ela mesma vivia passando dos limites no lab com Ecklie, e até mesmo com Griss e Catherine. Era a ovelha negra do departamento. Todos falavam de sua personalidade estourada e sua língua que não ficava dentro da boca na hora de defender a própria opinião. E era exatamente por isso sempre dificultar sua vida que ela não podia deixar se repetir com a garota.

- Não, eu não faria. Mas eu já disse que não quero que você seja igual a mim. Eu não sou um bom modelo.

- Eu não vou mudar.

- Sim, você vai.

- Tente se puder.

Amber cruzou os braços em desafio.

- Se quiser ficar aqui, vai ter que mudar ou no mínimo começar a se controlar. Eu não preciso de mais um problema.

- Eu sou só mais um problema para você não é? - Amber sussurrou com a voz carregada.

- Não, não é um problema. Mas você causa alguns.

Sara deu meia volta. Abriu uma garrafa de água que estava sobre o balcão e bebeu direto. Um ponto acima da têmpora direita latejava. Uma dor de cabeça estava chegando para fechar bem a sua tarde.

- Então porque não me manda para algum internato, me deixa por aí?

- Porque às vezes eu sou legal demais e você não tem culpa da mãe que tem.

- Não fale assim dela!

- Não a defenda também. Se ela tivesse um pingo de juízo, nem eu nem você estaríamos passando por isso agora.

- Pare!

Os olhos dela ficaram marejados e Sara sentiu o coração pesar. Estava apegada a Amber de uma maneira que aquela discussão também a magoava. Mas não podia deixar as coisas escaparem do controle e Amber continuar agindo daquela forma. Por mais que doesse, estava na hora da garota começar a entender que sua mãe não era um anjo cálido e nem agira da forma correta.

Sara só odiava o fato de ser ela a responsável por mostrar isso a menina.

- É a verdade Amber, trate de se acostumar e aceitar. Você não pode colocar Bonnie num altar e mante-la lá. Ela é sua mãe, nada muda isso, mas não agiu certo.

- Você também não está certa falando assim dela!

- Eu estou sim.

- Eu odeio você! Eu odeio você!

Amber deu as costas para Sara com as lágrimas tingindo as faces e correu para o banheiro. Bateu a porta com estrondo e Sara ouviu a fechadura estralar.

Ótimo.

Soltou todo o ar dos pulmões e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a bancada deixando a cabeça repousar nas mãos.

Com a cabeça estourando colocou a bolsa atravessada e rabiscou um bilhete. Sabia que por mais revoltada que Amber estivesse, não seria boba de sair e ficar vagando por Vegas sozinha. Sara já contara muitas histórias do seu trabalho para que a garota considerasse fugir uma má idéia.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em sinal de frustração e olhou para a porta do banheiro que continuava trancada.

Não era mãe, não sabia agir como uma. Era feita de trabalho. Sabia viver sozinha.

Mas tinha que mudar isso tudo se quisesse ter paz com Amber.

Saiu e fechou a porta suavemente. Precisava de mais uma folga e se Ecklie torrasse sua paciência ela passaria dos limites com ele.

Como sempre.

**2.**

- Sidle!

Sara parou no meio do corredor e virou-se para Ecklie que a observava da porta de sua sala.

Ponto. Se aquilo fosse loteria ela teria ganhado uma bolada.

- Sim...

- Você pediu outra folga ao Grissom?

- Sim, eu pedi.

- É sua terceira folga em duas semanas...

- E...?

- Você não acha que folgas em demasia podem prejudicar o trabalho de sua equipe?

- Eu tenho direito a estas folgas. E a equipe é muito boa para ter todo o trabalho prejudicado por isso.

Ecklie pareceu desconcertado. Odiava o fato de nunca poder dobrá-la.

- Eu soube que hoje à tarde você largou uma cena de crime para resolver problemas... Pessoais. - o tom dele foi venenoso.

- Sim, era pessoal. Mas eu não larguei a cena do crime. Eu já tinha feito minha parte e estávamos vindo para o lab para processar as evidências...

- Você deixou Brown cumprir a tarefa sozinho Sidle.

- Ele também é bom o suficiente para cumprir a tarefa Ecklie.

- Não estou discutindo a competência de Brown aqui. - ele deu um passo para fora da sala e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. - Estou falando da sua falta nos últimos tempos e de como uma hora dessas este seu comportamento vai trazer problemas para o laboratório.

- Que... Comportamento? Olhe... Você sabe quantas horas de folga eu tenho para tirar? Não, você não sabe. Fale com Grissom e peça a ele uma relação de todos meus minutos acumulados. Depois volte a falar comigo sobre isso. Posso ir?

Ecklie ficou encarando-a por longos segundos, o maxilar travado de raiva. Ela era uma pequena pedra em seu sapato. E incomodava mais que pedras maiores. A fiel seguidora de Grissom e sua maior protegida. Não importava o quanto boa CSI ela fosse, ou o quão brilhante fossem seus resultados... Podia demorar, mas um dia ele teria a felicidade de ver Sidle e seu ar desafiador fora de seu departamento.

- Vou mesmo conferir com Grissom.

- Tenho certeza de que vai. Bye Ecklie.

Ela sorriu para ele e lhe deu as costas.

Era o maior babaca prepotente que ela já tivera a infelicidade de conhecer, pensou ao sair do lab. E importuná-lo era uma boa maneira de dissipar as frustrações.

Chegou em casa e caminhou direto em direção ao banheiro. Abriu a boca para falar, mas achou melhor testar o animo de Amber antes. Forçou de leve a maçaneta da porta, que não cedeu.

- Vá embora!- a voz de Amber veio baixa, mas chorosa.

- Você pode vir chorar na sala? Não sei se você lembra, mas só há um banheiro nesta casa.

- Azar o seu.

- Vai ficar sem jantar?

- Não estou com fome.

- Certo. Eu estou.

Sara resolveu deixa-la curtir seu tempo de birra, juntou todos os papéis e livros que tinha que dar uma olhada e foi para o quarto.

Tirou os sapatos e recostou-se na cama cansada. Crianças podiam fazer birra por horas era o que Catherine dizia, então ela ainda tinha algum tempo para trabalhar e relaxar antes que Amber saísse do banheiro.

Em poucos minutos perdeu-se em meio a notas, teorias e estudos. Com os olhos presos na tela do laptop Sara deixou-se escorregar por um mundo que conhecia muito bem: Trabalho.

Estava tão concentrada e perdida no tempo que não ouviu a fechadura do banheiro fazer um clique, nem percebeu a presença de Amber na porta do quarto.

- Sara?

Ela parou de teclar e levantou os olhos. Amber segurava a porta aberta pela metade e olhava para o chão. Seus olhos estavam inchados por causa do choro e ela fazia círculos com um pé, parecendo sem jeito.

- Amber... Você quer algo? Tem alguma coisa para o jantar?

- Tem... Deve ter, eu não olhei. Não é isso.

- Hum o que é então?

- Posso falar com você?

- Você já está falando. Quer sentar aqui?- Sara indicou a cama com um gesto e Amber caminhou até o lugar arrastando os pés.

- Me desculpe.

Amber torceu o nariz e algumas lágrimas correram pelo rosto.

Oh ela não era muito boa com pessoas chorando.

-Ei. Está tudo bem. - um pouco desnorteada Sara deixou o lap de lado e trouxe Amber para perto de si abraçando-a.- Não chore mais ok? Não precisa.

- Eu... Eu fui tão idiota... Eu não queria... Você é legal comigo e eu aprontei com você. Eu... Causei problemas... Você deve me odiar... - as palavras saiam cortadas pelos soluços e Sara sentiu-se agoniada.

- Eu não odeio você está bem? Eu também passei um pouco dos limites hoje, talvez não devesse mesmo ter falado daquele jeito sobre sua mãe.

- Mas... Você esta certa sabe? Desculpe-me... Vou ser mais obediente... Eu juro... sou tão idiota!

- Acalme-se sim?

Sara abraçou-a com mais força e deixou que os soluços dela soassem pelo quarto e suas lágrimas ensopassem a frente de sua blusa.

Era uma criança. Sozinha e desamparada. E estava chorando em seus braços.

Ela amava aquela garota. Para o diabo todo o resto.

Com o passar dos minutos os soluços dela foram diminuindo até se transformarem num respirar pesado. Amber fungou algumas vezes e se afastou do abraço de Sara, limpando as faces molhadas com as costas das mãos.

- Eu molhei sua blusa preferida.

Sara riu ao olhar para a blusa preta um pouco cavada que gostava de usar.

- Sem problemas, não vou voltar para o lab hoje.

- Não vai trabalhar hoje?

- Não, pedi mais uma folga.

- Mais uma? Mas seu chefe não vai ficar brabo?

- Hum... Você lembra talvez do meu chefe?

Amber sorriu ao lembrar.

- Ah lembrei. Certo.

Amber começou a brincar distraída com um desenho na colcha. Apertava os lábios como se estivesse encabulada. Sara estendeu a mão sobre o criado mudo e pegou uma escova de cabelo.

- Amby?

- Que?

- Posso pentear seus cabelos?

A menina sorriu e virou-se de costas para Sara, jogando todo o longo cabelo para trás.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso.

- Pentear cabelos?

- Compridos sim. Nunca deixei os meus passarem muito dos ombros.

- Dá trabalho.

- Imagino.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas o som da escova passando entre os fios.

- Sara?

- Hum?

- O que você disse sobre minha mãe. Eu acredito.

- Olhe Amber... Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco dura...

- Mas você estava certa. O que ela fez não é correto. Por mais que eu queira acreditar.

- Sua mãe não é uma má pessoa...

- Não é, eu sei. Mas não é normal também. Ela me abandonou. Com consciência ou não, mas ela me deixou...

- Mas como você mesma disse uma vez, para ela é normal, não está errado.

- É.

- Você está com saudades dela?

Amber suspirou alto.

- Sim. Muita.

Sara penteou os cabelos loiros de Amber até brilharem. Quando achou que estava bonito o suficiente olhou no relógio.

- Quer jantar agora?

- To com fome sim...

- Quer ir lá e descongelar alguma coisa enquanto eu arrumo alguns papéis aqui?

- Certo.

Amber levantou e foi em direção à porta. Quando estava prestes a sair virou-se e olhou para Sara.

- Sara?

Ela desligou o lap e levantou os olhos para a menina. Amber puxou todo o cabelo sobre um ombro e falou a meia voz:

- Eu gosto muito de estar aqui com você. Muito... Muito mesmo.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido e saiu.

Sara sorriu formando um biquinho, num gesto todo seu e balançou a cabeça.

-Eu também gosto muito de você. Muito... Muito mesmo.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Cap 8

1.

Sara tremeu com o frio do ar condicionado e vestiu um casaco preto de corte reto por cima da blusa fina. Empurrou a porta do armário que demorou um pouco para aceitar a chave, deixando-a frustrada. Se não trocassem aquela droga ela mesma ia dar um jeito.

Socou a porta até que ela cedesse e sorriu satisfeita.

- O meu também ta emperrando se você quiser ajudar. - Nick entrou a passos largos e parou ao lado dela, dando uma olhada no armário. - Puxa, você amassou mesmo...

Ficaram olhando para a porta amassada por alguns segundos.

- Algumas... coisas só funcionam com violência. - ela concluiu.

- Este seu critério se aplica apenas a coisas ou a pessoas também?

- Depende da pessoa.

- Eu gosto de você.

- Certo. Acabou de sair da minha lista. - ela lhe deu um sorriso rápido.

- Obrigado - ele se dirigiu ao próprio armário e abriu.

Sara escorou o ombro na porta amassada e ficou ali.

- Não vai embora?

- Ta brincando? -Ele encaixou a arma no coldre com força - Acharam o carro de uma das minhas vitimas. Espero que adiante alguma coisa, eu e Catherine estamos atolados com ele e as coisas só esquentaram agora.

- Sem sorte?

- Não, sem assassino. Os caras simplesmente pularam do nono andar porque deu vontade.

- Algumas pessoas têm vontades estranhas. Warrick está por aí?

Ele riu.

- Esse aí ta mais azarado do que eu. Pegou um homicídio há meia hora, bem quando tava jogando na minha cara que ia pra casa e eu ia ficar por aqui - Nick vestiu uma jaqueta grossa. - É importante?

- Não... Só queria agradecer por ele ter segurado as pontas ontem.

- Ah você saiu por causa de Amber... Como ela está?

- De castigo.

- Sério? Uou... Não achei que fosse do tipo que daria castigo.

- Achou que eu seria que tipo?

- Ah sabe... O contrário de Cath com Lindsay. Muito liberal, apoiando todas as rebeldias de Amber...

- Eu também pensei que faria isso.

- E porque não fez?

- Outra igual a mim?- Sara deu meia volta e foi saindo. - Nem eu mereço...

Nick riu e trancou o armário com estrondo.

- Seria divertido... Hey sara?

- Hum?- ela parou a olhou por sobre o ombro.

- Você vai fazer uma festa de aniversário para a garota?

Ela virou de corpo todo e franziu a testa.

- Festa de... aniversário?

- Amber não está de aniversário daqui a um mês? Ela andou comentando toda feliz isso semana passada.

- E eu tenho que fazer uma festa?

- Bom, é isso que se costuma fazer quando uma criança está de aniversário, não é?

- E eu que sei?

- Eu sempre tive festa quando era pequeno, sabe essas coisas marcam a infância da gente - ele pareceu animado em comentar - Sempre reuníamos todos os parentes. Minha mãe fazia um bolo grande e minhas tias ajudavam a preparar doces e depois arrumavam uma mesa enorme, sabe? Todos sentavam lado a lado, imagine isso em todo o aniversário, nos casamentos nós...

- Você está brincando?

- Não, era sempre assim e meu primo...

- Não, eu to falado de fazer uma festa para Amber. Festa... Eu... crianças...eu... Sabe?- ela olhou toda significativa para ele.

- Ei, não é tão difícil. Você compra um monte de besteiras que crianças possam comer, enche alguns balões e envia convites para todos os amigos de Amber.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. Não. E, e Amber não gosta de festas.

- Sério?

- Sério. Ela nem teria muitos amigos para convidar.

- E os colegas de aula?

_Ela costuma bater neles..._

- Ela não é muito sociável.

- Sem problemas então. Por que não reunimos o pessoal apenas para uma coisa pequena?

- Pessoal?

- É. Eu, você, Cath... O grupo todo. Amber sempre fica muito feliz em vir aqui e todos nos gostamos muito dela.

- Eu acho que não...

- Vamos Sara, a menina vai adorar. - ele piscou e passou por ela - Vou indo nessa. Pense na idéia.

Sara continuou parada durante um tempo, com a expressão de incredulidade.

Festa? Festa de criança?

Não.

Definitivamente não. Fazia compras, ajudava na lição, buscava na escola, aturava. Mas não faria uma festa de aniversário. Nem toda criança precisava de uma, pensou enquanto seguia pelos corredores.

Sara daria a ela um presente bacana, talvez a levasse para algum lugar que ela quisesse muito ou deixaria Amber assistir televisão até madrugada. Mas festas eram uma coisa complicada e fora de questão. Pelo menos para ela.

Catherine saiu de uma sala à esquerda e parou em sua frente.

- Você está livre?

- Esta noite? Aposto que não estou mais...

- Não mesmo, você vai passear. Warrick pegou um caso há meia hora e está sozinho...

- Que azar - Sara torceu o nariz. - Ele poderia ter ido para casa sem essa.

- É, provavelmente é o que ele esta repetindo até agora. Hã, - Cath suspirou cansada e falou num fôlego só - Pode assumir com ele? Eu tenho que sair com Nick agora, você é a única livre de sua equipe e até onde sei Grissom não tem planos para você está noite.

Sara alteou a sobrancelha diante da frase, mas o rosto bonito de Catherine não se alterara. Parecia apenas exausta. Se ela quisera lhe dar uma indireta fora muito bem feita. Às vezes, ela se perguntava até onde a amiga sabia sobre o relacionamento que se desenrolava escondidos de todos. E em momentos como aquele, ela tinha certeza de que ela sabia tudo.

E tudo, poderia ser um problema.

- Claro, o que é?

- Homicídio na Summerlinn.

- Outro?

- Quantos você é capaz de matar em um dia na mesma rua. É disso que eles estão brincando hoje e você quer saber o que eu penso.

- Onde está o Warrick?

- Na cena, esperando por você. Vai ser uma noite divertida com toda família reunida - Cath estendeu uma folha para Sara e passou por ela – Divirta-se...

- Certo. - ela deu uma olhada no papel e leu por cima. Homicídio com arma de fogo. Ótima pedida para uma terça feira. – Hey, Catherine?

Cath parou antes de virar o corredor.

- Como eu faço, hã, uma festa de aniversário? Para criança. Festa de aniversário para criança.

- Uma festa?- a loira olhou para ela sem entender. Estava caindo de cansada e um ponto entre seus olhos latejava. Teria sorte se conseguisse processar uma evidência sem cair de cara nela.

- É - Sara riu sem graça - talvez, eu estava pensando em fazer algo para Amber, nada grande! Nada grande. Só... Mas eu não sei como.

Ela levou alguns segundos para assimilar o que a colega estava tentando lhe pedir e sorriu. Grandes mudanças em Sara. E eram bastante interessantes.

Catherine tirou a franja que caia sobre o olho com um meneio de cabeça e voltou alguns passos.

- Você quer fazer uma festa para a Amber?

- Yes... Não sei. Foi idéia do Nick, ele achou que...

- É uma ótima idéia e vai fazer muito bem para ela.

- Você acha?

- Claro, vai ser divertido para Amber e com certeza ela vai fazer novas amizades, você não disse que ela estava tendo problemas para se inturmar?

- Na verdade ela não consegue fazer amigos porque parte para a briga antes de dialogar.

- É uma oportunidade de ela reparar este erro com os colegas.

- Mas ela não gosta de se desculpar...

Cath revirou os olhos exasperada.

- Sabe, se ela não fosse muito loira e não tivesse uma mãe declarada eu diria com certeza que ela saiu de você. Faça a festa - ela deu meia volta e falou sobre o ombro - Quando tivermos um tempo eu posso ajudar você.

- Ok...

Sara ficou observando-a até Cath sumir no corredor e depois voltou sua atenção para o endereço para o qual tinha que seguir.

Porque diabos ela fora mudar de idéia em relação a uma festa?

Nem ela sabia, essa era a verdade.

2.

Sara entrou em casa tropeçando nos próprios pés. Equilibrou as compras nos braços e deu um chute na porta para fechá-la. Ultimamente esta era a sua maneira de fechar as coisas.

Violenta, mas eficiente.

Largou os três pacotes de supermercado no balcão e jogou a chave dentro de um deles. Estava gastando mais com comida em um mês do que costumava gastar em um ano, ponderou observando as batatas fritas e alguns refrigerantes que ameaçavam cair de uma das sacolas maiores. A menina era movida a chocolate e Coca e estava sempre faminta.

E como era quase hora de ela chegar da escola Sara resolveu deixar algumas coisas em vista já que Amber tinha a mania de revirar os armários quando estava com fome. Outra coisinha que ela teria que mudar e logo se não quisesse outro castigo de uma semana.

Uma semana sem televisão.

Amber tinha quase enlouquecido. Mas também ficara calminha e extremamente obediente.

Apesar de elas terem conversado e Amber ter pedido desculpas por seu comportamento na escola, Sara achara melhor não dar muito mole e lhe pusera de castigo por sete dias. O tempo exato da suspensão pela confusão com a professora.

Não gostava disso, era óbvio. Por breves momentos se sentira como Ecklie, quando lhe dava esporro por sua desobediência, e quase desistira da idéia. Mas depois, lembrando-se de como queria que com Amber as coisas fossem diferentes resolvera que um castigo era um bom começo.

Amargo, mas um começo.

Talvez agora, passados alguns dias ela expusesse sua idéia de fazer uma festa de aniversario para a garota. Se Amber reagisse bem, ela ia dar um jeito de organizar aquilo tudo.

Guardou os congelados e as latas de refrigerante na geladeira e achou um lugar no armário para as barras coloridas de chocolate colocando-as lá dentro sem ordem. Quando alguns enlatados caíram e ela praguejou.

Cuidar de uma criança não implicava virar uma dona de casa. E algumas coisas ela jamais faria ou aprenderia. Ser organizada com sua cozinha era uma delas.

Talvez pedisse para Amber dar uma ajeitada naquilo antes do jantar.

A campainha soou alta como se respondesse ao seu pensamento.

- Você esqueceu a chave outra vez?- gritou para a porta - Não esquece a cabeça porque ela é grande demais... -algumas latas rolaram e caíram no chão- mas que droga!

Sem paciência jogou tudo de qualquer jeito e foi até a porta.

Onde estava sua chave?

A campainha tocou mais uma vez.

- Espera!

Girou sobre si mesma olhando ao redor. Revirou os bolsos e procurou sobre a bancada até lembrar que largara o molho dentro de uma das sacolas de compras. Antes de chegar à fechadura a campainha soou mais cinco vezes.

Amber estava pedindo uma briga.

-Qual o seu proble...

Ela mal conseguiu acabar a frase.

Em instantes foi envolvida por tecidos escarlates, penas e um perfume forte demais. Cambaleou sob o peso de alguma coisa e quase caiu para trás engolfada por aquele ataque aos sentidos.

Antes que tivesse tempo de reagir foi engolida por outro aperto, desta vez mais forte e acompanhado por uma risada estridente e única no mundo.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, desejando que aquilo fosse um sonho ruim.

Mas não era.

Bonnie Trent finalmente aparecera.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

1.

- Sara, Sara, Sara! Oh Deus você está maravilhosa! Sempre ein? Eu tinha esquecido o quanto você é alta e magrela... E o seu cabelo!- ela soltou um gritinho abafado - eram ondulados e a cor? Você mudou tanto... Eu estava com tantas saudades de você Sar!

Sara abriu a boca, mas nada saiu.

Mau sinal.

- Puxaaa - ela girou ao redor de Sara como se ela fosse uma mercadoria em exposição. As penas em sua gola ondularam e lançaram uma nuvem de fiapos no ar - Quase vinte anos não é? Como o tempo passa e olha só para você tão diferente! Não que eu tenha mudado muito não é? Alguns extras na cintura, mas quem não ganha? Ah você não ganha sua sortuda!- ela riu alto e jogou a cabeleira loira platinada para trás - Que apartamento bonito, a sua cara, assim tão sóbrio. Que quadro é aquele? Lindo, mas nem chega aos pés do que meu Teddy pode fazer. Você tem que conhecer Teddy ele está lá embaixo, tenho certeza de que vai adorá-lo, todo mundo adora. Vamos nos casar, mas eu já contei isto a você não é? Ah sim, na carta. Oh que bonito isto - ela pegou uma escultura pequena na mão e largou-a em seguida - Me conte tudo! Como você está, sobre esse seu emprego...

-Espere, espere, espere!- Sara levantou a mão calando Bonnie. A enxurrada de palavras cessou e o apartamento caiu em um silencio pesado.

O sorriso dela era enorme e vermelho num rosto que aos poucos ia tornando-se nítido para a morena. Ali estava a velha Bonnie. Os olhos verdes enormes e os cabelos compridos que brilhavam sempre que ela fazia algum trejeito. Ainda era pequena, de curvas generosas e vestia-se com exageros. Os lábios cheios ainda eram exageradamente pintados e o resto do rosto recebia o mesmo cuidado.

Ali estava uma boneca pintada demais. Uma boneca sem um pingo de sanidade que decidira da noite para o dia largar uma filha e dar no pé com o suposto homem de sua vida.

Sara sentiu uma raiva latente começar a se formar em seu âmago. A mulher parada diante de si fora alguém que ela gostara de alguma forma, de conviver no passado. Mas agora as coisas haviam mudado. E por mais que parecesse a sua memória, a Bonnie a sua frente não era a mesma Bonnie do passado.

Oh, ela já estava fervendo de raiva.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

A voz saiu entre dentes, ríspida e cortante.

- Sar querida eu vim vê-la! Passamos dias maravilhosos mesmo no México, mas sabe, descobrimos que a comida de lá faz muito mal a Teddy, pobrezinho. Ai decidimos voltar. Você conhece o México? É um pequeno inferno na terra, mas um inferno adorável!- ela bateu palminhas como uma colegial entusiasmada - Foi a melhor viagem da minha vida. Voltamos, deixe-me ver, há... Há três dias.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?!

Ela frisou cada sílaba e Bonnie levantou os olhos esmeraldas para ela de forma inocente.

-Já disse vim ver você e a minha filha claro. Onde esta ela? Quero tanto abraçá-la!-Bonnie largou-se numa poltrona ajeitando a saia do vestido curto. - Trouxe alguns presentes que acho que ela vai adorar e algumas roupas muito coloridas, se bem que Amber odeia cor. Nisso ela puxou a Tony. - ela fazia gestos rebuscados enquanto falava - Eu amo tanto essas coisas berrantes e Amber só usa cores escuras. Se fosse um menino! Mas nem posso reclamar, ela é tão bonita, viu os cabelos? Iguais aos meus!

- Sua filha. Você... Você esta brincando comigo? É isso?

- Brincando? Não entendo Sar...

- Não entende? Quer que eu desenhe na sua cara o que estou tentado dizer? Eu vou... Eu vou matar você!

- Co - como?

- Pare de fazer cena, pare de fingimentos! Você esta ferrada por aparecer aqui. E eu estou me segurando para não pular no seu pescoço.

- Sar, o que esta dizendo?- Bonnie levantou e tentou se aproximar - Sou eu, Bonnie, sua amiga...

- Saia daqui. E rápido. Não vou denunciá-la, não vou criar caso. Não vou quebrar a sua cara. Por enquanto. - ela se afastou. Muito perto só pioraria a situação - Só vá embora. Aproveite a chance camarada que estou lhe dando. Não vai querer estar aqui se eu explodir com você...

- Explodir comigo? Continuo sem entender...

Sara riu. Bonnie era uma atriz muito boa. Ou uma pirada da pior espécie.

Ou as duas coisas.

- Certo, vamos fazer do seu jeito então. - ela parou em frente a loira - Você abandonou sua filha, uma criança de onze anos de idade para viver uma aventura adolescente. Isso é crime caso não saiba e eu só não a denunciei legalmente porque Amber me pediu. E você não sabe, não sabe mesmo o quanto difícil foi fazer isso. Você a largou na minha porta, sendo que não nos víamos há vinte anos. Eu nem lembrava mais de você, mas que droga!- ela jogou as mãos para o alto - E agora volta toda saltitante? Mas que inferno você pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu expliquei tudo a você na carta...

- Uma carta!- Sara quase encostou o nariz no de Bonnie. Que se danasse a distância - A droga de uma carta... Você largou uma bomba em minhas mãos e me deixou apenas uma carta!

- Sara, eu sei que talvez eu tenha pego você de surpresa, mas eu estava tão empolgada com a viagem que foi a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça - ela tentou rir- Ora, por favor, Amber não é tão difícil!

Sara cerrou os punhos. Ia arrebentar Bonnie se ela não saísse de sua frente. Ia socá-la até virar uma massa disforme.

Pisando firme caminhou até a porta e a escancarou.

- Caia fora.

- Como assim?

- Quero que você saia daqui. É bem simples até mesmo para você.

- Sara eu vim ver a minha filha!

- Você não vai chegar perto da garota, ok?

- O que?

- Volte para São Francisco, mas sem a garota.

Bonnie levantou e aproximou-se de Sara. Levou a mão à garganta num gesto aflitivo e a olhou sem compreender.

- Eu não vou fazer isso! Sara eu apenas deixei minha Amber aqui por um tempo sabe? Por um tempo, depois eu vinha buscá-la.

- Ah claro, eu tinha me esquecido. - Sara sorriu de forma cínica - Minha casa é um hotel, e eu sou uma boa anfitriã. Quando você quiser hospedar alguém jogue-o na porta da boa Sara e não se preocupe. Ela vai alimentá-lo e cuida-lo até que você volte e o leve de volta. - Ela foi se aproximando de Bonnie que recuava, diante de sua voz cada vez mais elevada - Não, não se preocupe com o que ela vai pensar, não pense no seu trabalho, ou na sua vida pessoal! Sara vai largar tudo para tomar conta do que você não tem tempo de cuidar ou quiser se livrar durante uns dias! Sabe o que parece Bonnie? Que você trata sua filha como um animalzinho de estimação- a voz dela subiu algumas notas- Você a adota, da um pouco de atenção, às vezes se esquece de que ela existe. Então quando precisa se livrar dela por um tempo a entrega para alguém cuidar!

- Sar, não é assim...

- Eu tenho cara de idiota? Espere, não responda, eu sei a resposta. Eu tenho, eu realmente tenho e você sabe por quê?- Sara encurralou Bonie entre ela e a parede - Porque se eu fosse esperta teria entregado o seu caso para o sistema logo no começo e agora você estaria ferrada no lugar que merece e não aqui na minha casa acabando com o meu dia!

- Sara eu achei que fossemos amigas, puxa passamos por tanta coisa juntas, bebemos tantas e prometemos que seríamos amigas por toda vida e agora olha como está falando comigo... E você me devia uma, eu salvei a sua cara naquela noite ou esqueceu?

Oh ali estava alguém que ela conhecia, Sara quase sorriu. A velha Bonnie camarada e sacana estava dando as caras aos poucos.

- Sim, eu esqueci. Porque eu iria me lembrar? Nós éramos duas idiotas que gastavam mais tempo enchendo a cara do que vivendo e não tínhamos mais nada em comum além de uma garrafa...

-Oh meu Deus como você é insensível! Eu adorava você...

- Você adorava o fato de eu sempre ter dinheiro para pagar as rodada Trent. Essa é a verdade.

- Quer dizer que nesses anos todos você nunca lembrou de mim? Nunca?

Ela pareceu magoada e seus cílios postiços piscaram rápido. A voz tinha um tom choroso que fez Sara ter vontade de vomitar. Havia limites para a loucura de uma pessoa como Bonnie?

- De verdade?- Sara a encarou séria - Não, não mesmo. Não lembrava de você e sequer desse favor idiota que eu fiquei devendo numa noite em que nós duas estávamos caindo de tão tortas. Mas você lembrou. E largou uma criança na minha porta por isso.

- Eu, eu não larguei... Eu deixei, eu só...

- Eu não quero ouvir, não mesmo ok? Amber ficou aos meus cuidados e mesmo sendo um problema de começo eu consegui me virar e de verdade, eu, eu me apeguei a ela. E nada, nem você, principalmente você, vai me tirar a garota agora. Isso é tudo Trent. Caia fora. - Ela fez sinal para a porta e cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

Era uma pedra por fora. Dura e impenetrável.

Mas por dentro estava derretendo diante da possibilidade de perder Amber agora. Derretendo de uma forma dolorosa.

- Tudo bem, eu achei que significava algo para você. - Bonnie ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo e empertigou os ombros - Mas parece que me enganei. Você foi uma amiga insensível e acho que não vou mais perder meu tempo aqui... Mas esta enganada ao extremo se acha que vou deixar minha menina aqui. Não mesmo!

- Você não vai levá-la...

- Quer apostar?

- Não vou apostar com quem não sabe jogar.

- Ela é minha filha e vai embora comigo!

Bonnie levantou o queixo e encarou Sara de forma desafiadora.

Oh, então ela queria brigar.

Bem, bem, fazia muito tempo que Sara não socava a cara de alguém, mas não devia ter perdido a prática não é?

- Ela deixou de ser sua filha no momento em que você escreveu aquela carta. Se quiser Amber de volta vai ter que ser na justiça. E lá eu tenho certeza de que quem vai sair perdendo e feio é você.

Sara sorriu e alteou a sobrancelha de uma forma toda dela.

Lidava com a morte e tudo de pior todos os dias.

Não era uma pirada como Trent que iria dobrá-la.

- Oh que idéia infeliz a minha... Você é uma vaca traiçoeira isso sim!

- Realmente foi uma idéia infeliz...

- Você não presta Sidle! Nós éramos amigas, amigas!

- Na sua cabeça talvez.

- Cale a boca!

- Ei, ei, ei!-Sar avançou para ela e quase a pegou pelo pescoço - Não me mande calar a boca se não quiser perder esse sorriso idiota do rosto ok?! Vai baixando sua bola Trent e dê o fora como eu sugeri ou eu vou usar tudo que estiver ao meu alcance pra rebocar essa sua bunda grande para trás das grades!

-Não!!

O grito veio da porta e fez Sara parar a meio caminho de segurar Bonnie pelo colarinho. Amber estava parada na porta com uma mão na maçaneta e a outra apertando forte a alça da mochila. Seus olhos muito grandes estavam marejados e cheios de súplica.

- Sara não faz isso, por favor... Sara por favor...

2.

-Amber meu amor!!

O grito de Bonnie foi tão alto que impediu totalmente Amber de ouvir Sara praguejando.

_Merda, não agora_!

Ela deixou as mãos que antes avançaram para a loira, caírem ao lado do corpo e suspirou frustrada enquanto via Bonnie atravessar correndo a sala e agarrar Amber com força.

Amber ali só dificultaria as coisas e a impediria de despachar Bonnie antes que ela causasse mais problemas.

Despachar Bonnie...

O que estava fazendo?

Estava lutando. Lutando por alguém que amava e queria manter perto de si. Que se danassem as mudanças e a incerteza do futuro. A garota fazia parte de sua vida agora e Sara ia mante-la perto de qualquer maneira.

Se não desistira de Grissom passados tantos anos, não era com Amber que ia ser diferente.

- Amber, Amber!- Bonnie largou-a do abraço e a segurou pelos ombros. - Oh meu amor mamãe voltou! Não é máximo? Vamos poder voltar para casa agora e matar as saudades... Oh eu estava com tantas saudades suas, tantas! Mas como você está magrinha, por Deus o que comeu aqui? Oh não responda querida, eu já constatei por mim mesma que foi uma idéia tenebrosa te-la deixado aqui com essa... Com Sara. - Bonnie empertigou-se e manteve as mãos sobre Amber - Não se preocupe Amby, você não vai mais precisar...

- Amber você sabe que pode ficar.

Sara postou-se logo atrás de Bonnie, de braços cruzados e encarou a confusa Amber na porta.

- Mãe... Quando? Eu achei que...

- Eu explico tudo no caminho meu amor - Amber foi arrastada para dentro e quase tropeçou nos próprios pés - pegue o que tiver e vamos, Teddy está lá embaixo. Você não o viu? Ele pintou o carro, Amby com três cores! Imagine isso três! É um carro tão fácil de achar... Vamos pegue sua mochila.

- Mãe, espere.

- Esperar? Esperar o que?

- Eu... - o olhar aflito da menina caiu sobre Sara – Eu não sei se...

- Amby pode me contar depois tudo bem? Vamos logo, Sara estava prestes a pular no meu pescoço você viu... Oh como me arrependo!

- Amber você não precisa ir, e você sabe disso...

O olhar das duas voltou a se cruzar.

Sara entendia o olhar de Amber, seus lábios apertados, o semblante cheio de dúvida. A menina estava confusa e com razão. Num momento tinha uma vida, no outro não tinha mais nada. Seus dias mudavam de acordo com o humor de Bonnie Trent. E num dos seus humores Bonnie lhe dera a chance de ter uma segunda vida, uma segunda casa. E quase uma segunda mãe.

E agora ali estava Bonnie novamente, oferecendo a Amby a oportunidade de tudo voltar a ser como antes.

Ela era pequena demais para tanta coisa. Mas grande o suficiente para entender que naquele momento seu futuro dependia unicamente de sua decisão.

- Mãe, me escute - Amber se livrou dos braços da mãe e largou a mochila sobre o sofá. – sabe, quando você me deixou aqui há mais de um mês, você não me deu certeza que iria voltar. Você sabe disso não é?

- Como não te dei certeza? Amby, mamãe nunca deixaria você! Era óbvio que eu voltaria...

- Você disse que talvez não voltasse.

- Quer ler sua carta Bonnie? E comprovar que realmente deixou a garota?

- Não quero falar com você!

- Mãe!

- E você não vai fazer ninguém aqui de idiota. A garota decide Bonnie.

- Amby vamos embora logo está bem?

- Mãe...

- Amby eu sinto muito que talvez tenha parecido isso a você e também se pareceu que importa hã? Eu voltei e estou louca para que voltemos para casa...

- Como você é nojenta. - Sara balançou a cabeça não podendo acreditar - realmente, realmente nojenta. Parece normal para você largar... Largar uma criança e dar umas voltinhas de meses? Meu Deus, estamos falando de uma menina, de um ser humano... Como... Como você consegue fazer isso?

- Sara não seja tão dramática, minha filha sempre me entendeu. E ela não se importa não é Amby? Ela já sabia da viagem a meses e...

- Amber não é burra. Ela tem os seus cabelos, não seu estado mental.

- O que você está dizendo? Amber entendeu totalmente minha viagem sabe?

- Sério? Que tal perguntar a ela hã? Quer tal saber como ela realmente se sente sendo abandonada!

Elas estavam novamente cara a cara, olhando-se de forma quase mortal.

- Eu não abandonei minha filha!

- Sara... Mãe... - a menina tentou intervir, mas não foi ouvida.

- Pergunte a ela.

- Sabe, você sempre foi uma idiota prepotente Sidle.

- E você nunca teve caráter. Acho que pesa mais na balança. - ela ergue a sobrancelha irônica.

-Eu não vou mais discutir com você! Vamos Amber, pegue suas coisas. - ela virou-se para Amber que se mantinha em pé ao lado das duas.

A garota não se mexeu. Olhava para as duas mulheres a sua frente sem expressão.

Ela as amava. As duas a sua maneira.

Sara era igual a ela. Mesmo que muitas vezes ela jurasse de pés juntos que a morena era uma chata cheia de regras, Amber tinha que admitir que adorava viver com ela e dentro do seu mundo.

Sara a compreendia de uma maneira que Bonnie nunca seria capaz e lhe tratava como ela achava que era o certo. Impunha-lhe regras quando era necessário e a mimava quando merecia. Sar era o que ela gostaria de ser um dia.

Inteligente, capaz, importante em algum lugar e para alguém.

Acima de tudo, Amber a amava por ser a mãe que ela nunca tivera e provavelmente nunca teria vivendo com Bonnie. Alguém que se preocupava com ela acima de tudo e que sempre estaria lá...

Da maneira que ela precisasse.

Mas do outro lado havia sua mãe...

Por mais que Bonnie fosse irresponsável ou agisse de uma forma que quase sempre a magoava, ela ainda era sua mãe. Ainda era aquela que afugentava os monstros de seus pesadelos e lhe pintava quadros quando achava que seu pequeno quarto precisava de cores. Era louca de um jeito, mas a amava de maneira peculiar, nem muito certa, nem muito errada. Apenas diferente.

Sua mãe era diferente.

Às vezes quando ela dormia e Amber a observava, comparava sua mãe a uma fada. Daquelas travessas que não gostavam de crescer e que sempre tentariam se manter pequenas.

Era uma fada que precisava ser cuidada para não morrer no mundo dos adultos. E era seu dever cuidá-la.

Somente seu.

- Certo.

- Certo?

- É, certo Sara... Vou voltar para casa.

- Você o que?!

- Oh graças a Deus, vamos dear, estamos perdendo tempo.

- Amber você não quer voltar.

- Eu quero Sara, vou pegar... Vou pegar minha mochila e livros... É, livros.

- Você não vai pegar nada porque não vai embora ok?

Sara se adiantou e um pouco sem jeito colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Amber.

- Escute... Eu, eu quero dizer você pode ficar e sabe disso, eu sei que muitas vezes parece que estou incomodada com você e... E falo algumas coisas, mas eu quero que fique. Amber...

- Sar eu tenho que ir. Tenho.

- Você quer parar?- Bonnie afastou Amby de Sara - a garota já disse o que quer, pare de amolar.

- Se você falar mais alguma coisa torço seu pescoço! Amber - ela apertou os lábios frustrada. – fique, você pode e eu sei que você gosta de estar aqui...

- Sara, não posso... – os olhos da menina ficaram marejados. - Não posso, me desculpe. Desculpe...

Ela deu meia volta e sumiu no quarto.

Sara engoliu com esforço o bolo que se formava em sua garganta e deu as costas a Bonnie que a olhava de esguelha satisfeita.

Cruzou os braços de forma defensiva e olhou pela janela.

Entendia não é? Entendia que talvez Amber tivesse percebido o quanto sentia falta da mãe e decidira voltar. Claro, uma criança por mais independente e diferente que fosse como Amby era, ia querer viver com a mãe.

Ela entendia.

Ou entenderia depois que seu peito parasse de doer.

Ou não entenderia droga nenhuma!

Caramba ela conhecia a garota como a si mesma. Sabia o que ela pensava e como se portava diante das situações. Sabia o quanto ela sofria mesmo sem dizer vivendo em São Francisco. Então porque ela decidira volta com Bonnie?

Podia ficar. Elas se davam bem, eram amigas...

Sara a amava como se fosse... Como se fosse sua filha?

Será?

- Está pronta?

- Sim, mãe...

Amber saíra do quarto com a mochila pesada, a mesma meio surrada que usara no dia em que chegara a Vegas. Os cabelos estavam presos numa trança folgada e havia uma pilha de livros em seus braços.

- Ótimo. Diga adeus a Sara e agradeça pelo tempo que ela _gentilmente_ a acolheu. Mesmo que não tenha sido tão bom assim.

Bonnie deu as costas as duas e saiu. Sara virou-se e olhou para Amber que fitava o chão.

- Então, espero que fique bem. De verdade. Se precisar de alguma coisa sabe como me achar.

Amber assentiu e caminhou até a porta em silêncio. Um pouco antes de sair virou-se e levantou os olhos molhados para Sara.

- Sara eu sinto muito, mas é melhor entende? Ela precisa... Ela não ia ficar bem sozinha, ela... - Amber parou de falar e passou manga da blusa sob os olhos enxugando-os - Eu gostei de ficar aqui. Eu gostei mesmo. Sara eu... Por favor, diz pra todo mundo que eu vou ficar com saudades ta?

- Certo. Falo sim... Falo. - Sara enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans para evitar o impulso de correr ate a garota e abraça-la.

- Bom, vou indo. Obrigada por tudo, você é... Você é bem legal e eu agradeço tudo mesmo que fez por mim, tudo que comprou e as roupas, a escola... E me desculpe pelas vezes que se querer, ou por querer, hum eu incomodei você... Não foi assim por mal, talvez eu seja mesmo muito chata - ela tentou sorrir- Mas então é isso. Hã, eu não me arrependo de ter ficado aqui... E – ela olhou para o chão- eu amo você assim, de verdade...

Antes que Sara pudesse dizer algo, Amber deu meia volta e saiu correndo.

E ela sentou-se olhando para o nada.

Respirou fundo e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. De repente tudo estava silencioso, como não ficava há tempos. Ela podia ouvir a própria respiração e alguma coisa que tocava muito baixo no rádio.

Há quase dois meses atrás ela amava aquele silêncio.

Agora não havia nada mais perturbador.

Por longos minutos ela permitiu-se lamentar...


	10. Chapter 10

**  
****1. **

_Ping, ping, ping.  
Ela estava dentro do pesadelo novamente.  
Mais fétido, mais escuro.  
Mais sozinha.  
Não tentava escapar, era tão inútil. Permanecia sentada, encharcada de sangue, chorando baixinho. Estava tremendo novamente, apertando os braços em volta dos joelhos magros e pequenos.  
Ela estivera tão perto de não ser mais sozinha, de finalmente ser retirada do banheiro escuro, e agora tudo voltava a ser como antes.  
Sozinha... Sempre sozinha. Incapaz de corrigir o passado.  
Ela tentou gritar.  
Mas só conseguiu chorar. _

- Hey Sara acalme-se.  
Ela foi envolvida e deixou-se afundar no abraço. Agarrou-se a ele como se não existisse mais nada e enterrou-se de forma quase dolorosa em seu peito.  
- Tudo bem, você está em casa, está comigo.  
- Eu...  
- Não fale querida, está tudo bem.  
Ela obedeceu.  
Largou-se nele e a pequena Sara do sonho ainda chorou por um tempo. Ela odiava a forma como a criança sempre voltava com o pesadelo.  
A respiração entrecortada por soluços foi acalmando-se aos poucos e os dedos que apertavam fortemente as costas dele afrouxaram-se.  
- Me sinto meio idiota...  
Finalmente conseguiu sussurrar e se afastou com um sorriso frouxo nos lábios.  
- Por quê?  
- Por chorar como uma criança.  
- Adultos também choram.  
- Você não chora.  
- Quem disse?  
- Eu nunca vi.  
- Eu choro escondido.  
- Really?  
- Não.  
Gil arqueou a sobrancelha irônico e ela riu. Recostou-se nele respirando fundo.  
- Obrigada.  
- Achei que os pesadelos tinham cessado.  
- E tinham. Voltaram desde que... hum...  
- Desde que Amber foi embora. Eu imaginei.  
- É. Desde que ela foi. Eu não sei explicar. Não sei se faz algum sentido... Mas é, de alguma forma Amber parou meus pesadelos. - ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos - Que você acha?  
- Você estava se livrando do sonho ao libertar Amber da mãe e da vida que tinha, por isso seus pesadelos pararam. Livrar Amber era o mesmo que libertar você. Mas tenho certeza de que você também já tinha chegado a essa conclusão.  
- Yeah, pensei nisso. É assustador.  
- O que?  
- Que seus medos dependam da presença de outra pessoa.  
- Muitas coisas e sentimentos dependem da presença de outra pessoa. Você só escolhe se quer seguir em frente sozinho ou aproveitar esta dependência.  
- O que você escolheria? – ela piscou os cílios ainda molhados e o encarou.  
- Há um tempo eu seguiria sozinho.  
- E agora?  
Ele desviou o olhar de Sara e pousou-o nos dedos entrelaçados dos dois.  
- Me tornaria dependente.  
- Boa resposta.  
Ele sorriu e levou a mão dela até os lábios beijando delicadamente a palma.  
- E o que você vai fazer em relação à Amber?  
Sara deu de ombros.  
- Nada. O que há para fazer? Ela escolheu ir embora e eu aceito sua escolha.  
- Mas não concorda.  
- Não, mas não podia impedi-la de ir.  
- Mas sabe que ainda pode lutar por ela.  
- Lutar, lutar... Eu estou cansada.  
Ele franziu o cenho e virou o rosto para ela.  
- Você nunca desiste Sara, porque desistiria agora?  
- Você foi minha última luta Grissom. E valeu a pena com certeza, estou feliz por estarmos juntos, feliz de verdade, mas... Não tenho forças pra persistir em outra por sei lá quanto tempo. Eu estou cansada, realmente cansada...  
- O que cansa você?  
Estou cansada de fazer justiça depois que as pessoas já sofreram. Estou cansada de ganhar e perder logo em seguida. Cansada de lutar sem ter certeza de que terei realmente algo no final...  
- Sara me diga o que cansa você.  
- Nada!- ela riu - nada em especial, sabe acho que, que eu fiquei meio abalada por causa do sonho e acabei falando coisa que não tem sentido.  
- Sara...  
- De verdade! Ei esqueça, tudo bem? Eu só preciso me acostumar a isso tudo e tenho certeza de que vou ficar bem. Eu sempre fico bem. Você sabe que sim.  
- O que eu sei é que você costuma se esconder atrás de uma armadura de auto-preservação. Uma armadura bastante dura, mas que tem suas falhas. Por mais que ela a proteja, em alguns pontos ela se abre e você sofre... E não tente usa-la comigo Sara.  
Ela sustentou o olhar sério de Grissom, com um sorriso no rosto. Às vezes odiava a maneira límpida como ele podia avaliá-la sem erro.  
- Está tudo bem! Tudo ok. Eu... Eu tive um sonho ruim e isso me afetou e fez com que falasse coisas sem sentido. Sinto falta dela sim, mas é superável. Tudo é superável... Eu consigo. Griss eu consigo.  
Afirmou isto olhando-o nos olhos tentando parecer convincente.  
Mas sabia que de nada adiantaria Ele sempre veria e saberia suas verdades.  
E suas mentiras.  
Grissom passou o polegar de leve sob o olho esquerdo dela secando a pele ainda molhada. Ali havia um abarreira. Algo a estava cansando e incomodando. E Sara não se abriria tão facilmente.  
Ele seria paciente.  
- Gostaria de ajudá-la.  
- Você me ajuda estando comigo. Mais... Mais do que qualquer outra coisa ou qualquer pessoa. Acredite.  
- Não posso ajudá-la a evitar estes sonhos.  
- Mas pode me ajudar a esquecê-los... -Ela elevou o corpo até ficar com o rosto no mesmo nível que o dele.- Me ajude agora.  
Beijou-o de leve e deixou que ele a levasse.  
Para muito longe da escuridão.

**2. **

Amber jogou-se na pequena cama que rangeu e olhou para o teto.  
Estava descascando. Teddy teria que passar outra mão de tinta, mas dessa vez não azul.  
Roxo.  
Roxo era a cor que ela queria para o quarto todo.  
Bonnie odiava roxo. Dizia que era uma cor morta que trazia coisas ruins.  
Amber quase riu. Ruins eram os dias dela no momento.  
Era quatro da tarde e ela não tinha nada para fazer. Sua mãe estava dormindo - visto que passara a maior parte da noite enchendo a cara em alguma reunião dos artistas New Age de Ted. Ele devia estar pintando alguma coisa em algum lugar. Bonnie esquecera de pagar a conta de luz, o que resultara em energia cortada. Sem televisão, sem música.  
E a escola estava tão chata que ela escapara pelo portão na hora do intervalo.  
Não tinha amigos ali.  
Não tinha Sara...  
Amber levantou e foi até a janela. A rua estava vazia e o céu nublado. Suspirou e voltou a deitar.  
Talvez tivesse feito a escolha errada então.  
Queria estar em algum lugar em que as pessoas se importassem com ela e que não a esquecessem durante dias. Um lugar em que a amassem e demonstrassem isso  
Queria estar em Vegas. No apartamento roxo.  
Ela levou os joelhos ate o peito e abraçou-os. Os olhos arderam, mas ela não chorou.  
Estava sendo forte não é? Sara era forte.  
Sara não ficaria chorando como uma menininha boba. Ela agüentaria a escolha de cabeça erguida. E engoliria o medo. E Amber um dia seria como ela.  
Mesmo assim...  
Às vezes ela ficava com um pouquinho de medo. E com um pouquinho de vontade de chorar. Era tão difícil viver daquele jeito.  
Cuidar de sua mãe estava cada vez mais difícil. Bonnie nunca parecera tão imatura ou aérea quanto agora. Amber achava seriamente que a viagem tinha acabado com o pouco de sanidade que restava em sua mãe. Ela passava o dia dormindo. Se Teddy estivesse em casa ela ficava trancada no quarto pintando telas que quase nunca finalizava. E se Teddy saísse para algum trabalho, Bonnie também saia. Para onde, Amby não fazia a menor idéia, mas a mãe costumava voltar um dia depois sem lembrar de quase nada que fizera anteriormente.  
Odiava o papel de adulta. Odiava ter que se portar como tal para tomar conta de sua mãe.  
- Amby?  
Bonnie abriu a porta do quarto e colocou a cabeça entre o vão.  
- Hum?  
- Onde está Teddy?  
- Não sei mãe.  
- Oh, que horas são?  
Bonnie entrou completamente no quarto. Vestia um roupão azul desbotado fechado frouxo na cintura e os pés estavam descalços. Sua cabeleira loira caia sobre o rosto, um pouco emaranhada e cobria parcialmente a face. A maquiagem formava uma máscara borrada em torno dos olhos e dava-lhe um ar envelhecido.  
- Minha cabeça vai estourar. Querida, que horas são?  
- Não sei mãe.  
- Deus bebi demais... Hum, pequena você está bem?- Bonnie observou a filha enroscada em si mesma na cama.  
- Uhum.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Claro, só estou com sono.  
- Certo, eu vou descer vou procurar Teddy.  
- A comida ta na geladeira. E tem café feito.  
- Oh você é maravilhosa!- Bonnie soprou um beijo e virou-se para sair. Parou antes de chegar à porta. - Amby quer conversar?  
Amber virou a cabeça que estivera entre os braços e encarou a mãe. Bonnie estava parada com a mão na maçaneta.  
E estava séria. Pelo menos parecia.  
- Não mãe... porque?  
Bonnie suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos ajeitando-os. Foi em direção a cama da filha e sentou.  
- Eu não lembro bem o que fiz ontem à noite. Não lembro bem de quase nada que faço essa é verdade- ela riu- Sou estabanada e Teddy vive dizendo que eu tenho todos os parafusos frouxos e coisas do tipo. Acredita? Oh mas eu o amo, mesmo que ele fique dizendo que eu sou maluca. Bom, eu acredito sabe? Não sou das mais certas... - ela olhou para o rosto interrogativo de Amby- Mas eu ainda sou mãe. E eu ainda sinto essas coisas estranhas que as mães sentem sobre os filhos.  
- Hã, que coisas?  
- Ah essas, tipo quando o filho ta namorando escondido e a gente sabe mesmo que ele não tenha dito nada, ou quando ele esta com febre, mas na escola não em casa. Aí a mãe onde quer que esteja sente que tem algo errado. Essas coisas.  
- Pressentimentos?  
- Talvez. É. Isso também. Eu sempre tive em relação a você, mesmo que não pareça. Na verdade raramente parece não é? E desde que voltamos de Vegas você está diferente. Diferente não de uma forma normal, diferente de uma forma diferente? Você me entende? Ah você entende, sempre consegue. Então eu sinto. Amber eu posso ser a pessoa mais desligada do universo e provavelmente sou mesmo, mas eu sei quando a minha filha está sofrendo.  
- Mãe...  
- Oh meu Deus o que eu fiz? Eu não deveria ter feito isso. - Bonnie escondeu o rosto entre as mãos – eu fui uma mãe tenebrosa. Deveria ter ficado com você. Eu perdi minha filha e foi culpa minha. Porque eu sempre faço tudo errado hã? Uma vez na vida eu poderia pensar antes de toma alguma atitude. Estou arrependida Amber, arrependida de ter deixado você com a Sara. Achei que era certo... Mas não foi. Ela ama você e você a ama de uma forma maior e muito forte. Acabei dando outra mãe para minha própria filha. Eu mesma tirei você da minha vida...  
- Ei mamãe - Amber levantou-se e pegou a mão de Bonni entre as sua - O que está dizendo? Você não me perdeu. Eu estou aqui não estou? Voltei para casa.  
- Você não voltou e eu vejo isso, você está lá com Sara.  
- Não entendo...  
- Eu sei que agi errado. E essa é a pior parte sabe meu bem? Eu deixei você em Vegas sabendo que isso traria conseqüências para Sara. Sabia que em algum momento você se sentiria sozinha. E eu voltei? Nããão, eu fiquei com Teddy. Odeio o amor... Esse tipo que tira o juízo, não o que sinto por você, claro.  
- Mãe, você sabia que Sar ia ter problemas?  
- Claro que sabia. Uma filha caída do céu. Imagine isso? Eu não conseguiria. Mas quando pensava sobre isso, a parte de mim que não tem juízo nenhum falava: oh não se preocupe. Sidle é grandinha e saberá o que fazer. Divirta-se! Isso é tão errado! E a cena? Viu a cena que fiz quando voltei? Eu me portei como uma vadia egoísta! Eu deveria beijar os pés de Sara e pagar por ter cuidado tão bem de você...  
- Mãe, por que você fez isso?  
- Na verdade... Na verdade não era pra fazer. Eu ia chegar e leva-la embora. Agradecer e voltar para casa. Mas aí quando eu olhei para Sara eu vi.  
- Viu? Viu o que?  
- Que ela amava você como uma mãe ama um filho - Bonnie fungou e não segurou as lágrimas silenciosas. - E quando se ama desse jeito se é capaz de tudo.  
- Como...?  
- Amber eu vi nos olhos dela quando disse que levaria você embora que ela lutaria para tê-la lá. Sara só não fez nada mais porque respeitou sua decisão de vir embora. Se dependesse dela Amby, você permaneceria lá. E eu também percebi a sua reação, pequena... Você queria ficar.  
- Não, eu queria voltar!  
- Meu amor - Bonnie passou o polegar sobre a face da filha olhando carinhosamente - não minta para mim. Eu é que costumo ser boa nisso na nossa família.  
Amber queria mentir. Queria desesperadamente mentir e deixar sua mãe feliz.  
Mas não conseguiria.  
Suspirou e baixou a cabeça. Bonnie chegou mais perto dela e a abraçou forte, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Amber deitou o rosto no colo da mãe e permaneceu ali por um bom tempo.  
Apenas se sentido amada.  
Bonnie permanecia calada também. Algo dentro dela estava quebrado e doía profundamente. Suas atitudes impensadas estavam lhe custando o maior tesouro de sua vida. E ela sabia que doeria muito mais, quando ela tomasse a única atitude correta.  
- Amber lembra-se quando eu falava do amor a distância?  
- Quando você namorava aquele fuzileiro naval?  
Bonnie riu.  
- Isso mesmo, há um ano atrás acho. Você lembra?  
- Hum, você dizia que quando há amor a distância não significa nada.  
- Isso mesmo. Se o amor for verdadeiro e forte podemos estar em qualquer lugar do mundo que não será menor, nem acabará.  
- Porque está dizendo isso?- Amby levantou os olhos castanhos e encarou os olhos verdes e brilhantes da mãe.  
- Não importa onde estejamos, eu e você. Sempre seremos mãe e filha e sempre, sempre amaremos uma a outra. - Bonnie sorriu e levantou-se.  
- Só quero que seja feliz Amber. Não importa onde esteja.  
Soprou um beijo para a filha e saiu do quarto.  
Amber continuou sentada e olhou para fora. O céu estava totalmente escuro e trovões gritavam a chuva que cairia.  
Ted costumava dizer que a chuva era capaz de lavar a alma dos humanos e carregar todas as suas preocupações e temores.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, ela levantou-se e rumou para fora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11 ****1. **

Sara arrastou o corpo cansado pelo corredor e levou a mão à maçaneta com muito esforço.  
Estava acabada.  
O caso em que estava presa já se arrastava por três dias ininterruptos e estava lhe tomando todos os minutos sem folga. Um emaranhado de pistas e evidências sem uma ligação clara ou sentido assemelhava-se a um jogo muito complicado e de peças misturadas. Seu trabalho era achar os cantos e as pontas iguais e dar forma ao quebra-cabeça... Mas aquele estava se mostrando quase indecifrável.  
Girou a chave na fechadura e parou por alguns segundos.  
Precisava voltar ao lab e continuar a trabalhar. Precisava analisar tudo novamente, reavaliar as hipóteses, traçar novos caminhos. Precisava...  
No que estava pensando? Ela não estava mais no caso. Não estava mais no maldito caso.  
Empurrou a porta e bateu com toda a força quando entrou. Jogou as chaves e o casaco sobre o balcão e largou-se no sofá, frustrada.  
_Eu ainda sou seu supervisor e eu digo que não está mais em condições de guiar este caso. Você está exausta e perdendo o foco... Eu quero que vá para casa. Agora. _  
Agora, agora, agora. Ao diabo fosse o fato de ser seu supervisor. Era seu caso. Era seu tempo. Era sua vida. E o fato de dividirem a mesma cama não dava a ele direito nenhum de mandar nela. Ele também estava trabalhando há quase três dias sem parar e não pensava em tirar um tempo para descansar.  
Fechou os olhos e recostou-se no sofá. Se ele aparecesse não seria amigável, tampouco amorosa. Talvez o mandasse embora. Ou nem abrisse a porta. E ele que não ousasse usar a chave que ela lhe dera.  
Estava com raiva.  
De tudo.  
Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio remoendo sua tensão, sentiu a fadiga dos dias chegar lentamente e deixar seu corpo quase letárgico. Quando as pálpebras ficaram pesadas e sua mente começou a vagar, ela suspirou resignada.  
Talvez o problema fosse com ela afinal...  
Andava irritadiça, sem paciência, estourando por qualquer motivo. Não que não fosse de sua personalidade ser assim, mas nos últimos dias estava pior. E o principal motivo para tudo isso era tão patético que ela nem ousava pensar muito nele.  
Estava com saudades.  
Oh sim era patético... Sentir falta de alguém que passara por sua vida como um furacão tirando tudo do lugar, ocupando seu sofá e não deixando nada a não ser um boné velho para trás. Um boné dos NY Yankees por sinal. Soava meio idiota o fato de que sua casa não era mais a mesma, nem seu dia passava da mesma forma sem Amber e suas encrencas para lhe darem dor de cabeça ou fazerem-na sorrir a contragosto.  
Sentia falta da garota. Não gostava de admitir. Na verdade não admitia. Mas era fato.  
E para completar o problema, ainda havia os pesadelos que voltaram assim que Amber fora embora. Memórias e dores antigas estavam se mostrando com muito mais freqüência e ela temia não ter forças para superá-las... Seu passado estava lutando contra ela sem tréguas e seu presente não era de grande ajuda.  
Isso tudo se acumulava em sua cabeça formando uma bomba de camadas espessas que explodia em quem estivesse ao seu redor mesmo que não fosse sua intenção.  
Como naquela manhã...  
Em menos de três horas fora capaz de discutir com Grissom, arrumar caso com Catherine por causa de uma pista e passar do tom com um suspeito.  
Esse último era o motivo de ela estar em casa no momento.  
Ryan Brendan falava devagar e fluentemente, sorria muito e distribuía charme. Mas os olhos dele mentiam. Mentiam de forma descarada e na cara dela. A cada resposta calculada dele, Sara sentia o sangue ferver e a verdade escapar por entre seus dedos como água. Aquilo acabava com ela. Fazia-a se sentir inútil.  
Então ela o pressionara mais e acabara perdendo-o. O que fora um erro, porque Brendan era o tipo de homem poderoso que quando ameaçado, poderia e iria virar as cartas a seu favor.  
Menos dez pontos para ela.  
Sara deixou a cabeça pender para trás e fechou os olhos novamente.  
O sono estava vindo devagar quando ouviu o barulho de passos do outro lado da porta e o tilintar de chaves. Bem, ele viera. Aquela era a hora de se desculpar e tentar colocar tudo nos eixos, remediar a situação...  
Não. Ela remediaria a situação mais tarde. No momento precisava de um embate para se sentir melhor.  
Levantou e caminhou até a porta com os ombros pesados e a expressão taciturna.  
Abriu a porta no momento que o punho de Griss levantou-se no ar para bater. Bem, ele não ia usar a chave afinal, estava deixando claro que respeitava os limites dela, dando uma trégua.  
Não ia adiantar muito.  
- Veio verificar se estou mesmo em casa?- ela arqueou a sobrancelha irônica e deu espaço para ele passar. Grissom caminhou a passos lentos e virou-se para ela.  
- Não, estou verificando se está tudo bem.  
- Eu estou ok.  
- Você não parecia bem quando saiu hoje cedo. Precisa de alguma coisa?  
- Sim. Preciso voltar ao trabalho. Pode me arrumar isso?  
- Não. Eu não posso.  
Aquilo seria realmente difícil, ele ponderou colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Gostaria de abraçá-la. Resolver tudo de outra forma, dar razão a Sara e seu comportamento só a fim de vê-la bem. Mas não era o certo, não quando já fizera aquilo tantas vezes por gostar dela ou querer protegê-la de suas próprias ações. Tirá-la do caso fora uma das coisas mais difíceis que fizera nos últimos tempos, mas se não o fizesse ela cairia cada vez mais.  
Grissom soltou o ar com força e olhou sério para Sara.  
- Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu hoje?  
- Não precisa. Verdade. Eu ouvi muito bem. Eu estava atrapalhando a investigação e sendo irritadiça com meus colegas e ultrapassando o limite com um suspeito... Eu sou o erro.  
- Você não é o erro, nunca foi. – ele frisou bem as palavras.  
- Ok. Bom.  
- Sara... Eu não posso contornar todos os limites que você ultrapassa. Não para sempre.  
- Eu não pedi para contorná-los. Eu, eu nunca pedi.  
- Não, você não pediu, mas eu fiz. Porque sempre fui uma das pessoas a acreditar que um dia você criaria um limite.  
- Se criar limites é dar razão a um assassino como Ryan Brendan esqueça... - ela meneou a cabeça - não vai acontecer.  
- Nós não podemos acusar ninguém baseado em sorrisos cínicos ou olhares que não nos agradam Sara, por mais que talvez estejamos certos... Se Ryan for o culpado, nós o pegaremos. Você pressioná-lo não fez efeito algum a não ser assustá-lo e enfurece-lo a ponto de termos problemas.  
- Você estava lá!- ela pareceu exasperada - Você viu como ele reagiu às fotos e como respondeu quando questionei sobre sua relação com a irmã... Ele estava andando para o fato de ela estar morta!  
- Sara...  
- Ótimo.  
Ela assentiu e deu a volta no sofá parando em frente à janela. Era muito mais fácil olhar para fora do que para os olhos dele.  
Grissom avançou um passo, levando a mão ao ar e baixando-a em seguida. Parecia cansado.  
- Me diga por quê... Você torna tudo mais difícil?  
- Grissom eu não... Eu não estou tornando as coisas mais difíceis. Você está.  
- Impedir que você tenha um colapso ou seja demitida não é tornar as coisas mais difíceis Sara.  
- Eu não estou entrando em colapso, eu estou bem! - Ela virou-se rápido – Eu só quero voltar para o meu trabalho. Apenas voltar para o caso. Não é tão difícil.  
Grissom abriu a boca para replicar, mas fechou-a em seguida frustrado. Argumentar com Sara naquela situação tinha o mesmo resultado de bater a cabeça contra uma parede de concreto. Você dificilmente destruiria a parede e acabaria levando a pior.  
- Quando você não consegue lidar consigo mesmo provavelmente não vai conseguir lidar com problemas dos outros. Você sabe disso.  
Ele lhe lançou aquele olhar de quem sabia muito bem do que estava falando e Sara não pôde replicar. Ele estava certo.  
Devagar, Grissom diminuiu o espaço que os separava. Colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sara deixando-a percorrer todo o braço dela até chegar à mão fria. Em todos aqueles meses juntos ele já aprendera que depois do embate inicial ela costumava se render e precisar de um apoio, mesmo que contra a vontade.  
Ela demorou um pouco para aceitar o que ele lhe estava oferecendo sem pedir nada em troca.  
Apoio.  
Sem quebrar o contato com a mão dele, Sara sentou no sofá cama, agora fechado que Amber usara, e o puxou consigo. Permaneceu um tempo olhando para o mesmo ponto como se analisasse o chão liso.  
- Você está certo. Sobre o trabalho. Certo sobre me afastar do trabalho. Eu achei que estava tudo bem e eu tentei deixar tudo bem, mas não consegui. Eu perdi as rédeas da situação, eu agi errado no caso, eu quase estraguei tudo com você e com quem convive comigo... Você sabe por quê?  
Sim, ele sabia.  
- Amber.  
- É. Amber. - lhe lançou um olhar rápido e voltou a fitar o chão. – É idiota não? Eu ter me apegado a ela dessa maneira.  
- Não acho que seja idiota gostar de alguém.  
- Não idiota gostar dela. Não. Idiota a maneira como isso me afeta, como... Como ela mudou tudo em tão pouco tempo.  
- Amber é muito boa com esse tipo de coisa.  
- É, ela realmente é. Em algum ponto do caminho eu me apeguei a ela. Não que quisesse. Eu não queria. Mas aconteceu.  
- Você sente falta dela.  
- Yes.  
E ali estava todo o problema.  
- Nós já conversamos algumas vezes sobre isso Sara. Você sabe o que fazer.  
- Não, eu não sei se é o certo... Não sei. Ela pode não querer voltar.  
- É um direito dela. Mas ela também pode querer.  
Sara o encarou. Ele fazia tudo parecer tão fácil, tão simples que ela não pôde não se sentir melhor.  
- Ter Amber na minha vida... Nossas vidas... Pode tornar as coisas mais difíceis. Muito mais difíceis, você sabe...  
O sorriso dele foi rápido.  
- Eu nunca gostei de nada que fosse muito fácil de resolver.

**2. **

- Oi Ben!  
A menina jogou-se dentro do táxi e quicou no banco.  
O motorista, um homem atarracado de meia idade e cabelos tingidos de preto, levantou os olhos para o retrovisor e levou menos de cinco segundos para reconhecer a garota muito loira e de sorriso enorme que o encarava pelo espelho.  
-Hey garota por onde andava?- ele apoiou o cotovelo sobre o banco e virou-se para a passageira. - O que aconteceu com você?  
- Ah muita, muita coisa! Lembra do lugar que você me levou daquela vez?  
- Claro, perto do parque.  
- Pra lá outra vez, por favor.  
- Você quem manda – ele riu e voltou-se para o volante girando a chave. -Continuam deixando você vagar sozinha por aí?  
Amber tirou a mochila dos ombros e a colocou sobre as coxas.  
- Ah eu sei me virar. Cheguei como da outra vez, aí foi mais fácil agora. Fiz doze anos sabia?- Ela levantou o queixo com orgulho e sorriu.  
- Hey, parabéns! É uma grande idade, grande idade... Eu com doze anos já conhecia cada beco dessa cidade.  
- Eu também sei fazer muita coisa sozinha.  
- Você está vindo de São Francisco? Achei que tinha ido morar com a amiga da sua mãe. Não foi o que você me contou quando nos encontramos?- ele perguntou parando num sinal.  
- É uma longa, longa historia Ben.  
Ele gostava de longas histórias. Era seu trabalho ouvi-las. Talvez mais prazeroso do que dirigir ele gostava era de ouvir o que as pessoas tinham a dizer. E quando não falavam, ele contava sobre sua própria vida. Era assim que levava as coisas há mais de vinte anos dentro daquele táxi. Guardando pedaços da vida de quem passava por aqueles bancos.  
Amber Trent era uma dessas pessoas. Talvez uma das mais especiais.  
- Então me conte, como era a tal mulher que você foi procurar?  
Amber empertigou-se no banco e assumiu a pose de quem tinha algo muito importante para contar.  
- Bom, o nome dela é Sara Sidle e quando eu cheguei naquele dia ela estava em casa porque só trabalha a noite.  
- Ela não era da polícia?  
- Ela é CSI, sabe? Investiga crimes e coisas do tipo.  
- Como na televisão?  
- Isso! Quer dizer, tem algumas diferenças, mas é sim, quase igual.  
- Minha Maggie adora assistir essas coisas e tentar descobrir quem é o assassino. Depois quando tem pesadelos sou eu que agüento a choradeira – ele riu.  
- Maggie ia adorar conversar com a Sara.  
- Eu não vou nem mencionar isso a ela... Não duvido que ela fosse mesmo procurar a moça  
- Sara vê coisas nojentas quase todo o dia tipo corpos em pedaços ou cabeças perdidas por aí...  
- Minha nossa! Deve ser um trabalho emocionante...  
- E é mesmo, eu até aprendi algumas coisas.  
- Sobre as cabeças?  
- Aham e sobre os corpos das cabeças.  
Ben sentiu o estomago revirar e resolveu mudar de assunto.  
- Então, o que a tal Sara disse quando leu aquela carta?  
- Que minha mãe era louca.  
Ele riu alto e ultrapassou um carro, voltando sua atenção a ela.  
- Bom isso, eu também achei...  
- Sara era legal. Quer dizer, é legal. Eu fiquei lá por um tempão, o apartamento dela é roxo igual a sua camisa assim, talvez mais claro e o namorado dela, porque ela tem um namorado, é igual àqueles atores bonitões sabe? Quer saber sobre o trabalho dela? Posso falar?  
- Desde que não fale muito sobre partes perdidas de pessoas, eu adoraria ouvir!  
Amber apoiou os braços cruzados sobre o banco do passageiro e por quinze minutos falou sem parar para um Ben atento. Contou sobre ela e Sar, sobre a escola e as meninas metidas e sobre Warrick. Porque com Ben não tinha vergonha de admitir que ele era o homem que ela gostaria de se casar um dia. Se ele esperasse claro. O motorista só riu e disse que por ele, adoraria conhecer a loira bonita de quem ela também falara.  
Amber descreveu o lab e a maneira como Sara e seus colegas podiam pegar um assassino achando um fio de cabelo na cena do crime. Quem sabe um dia ela não trabalhasse por lá?  
Ben concordou que essa era uma grande idéia.  
Quando pararam em frente ao prédio de Sara, Amber suspirou e olhou pela janela.  
- Você acha que ela vai gostar de me ver?  
- Pode apostar... Pelo que disse, essa moça gosta realmente de você - ele coçou o cavanhaque pensativo e olhou para o mesmo ponto que ela. Depois levou a mão ao bolso da camisa - Mas olha, se alguma coisa der errado este é o meu número - ele passou um cartão para Amber. – O velho Ben aqui vai te ajudar de qualquer forma.  
Amber aceitou o cartão e o guardou no bolso do jeans.  
- Você é um cara muito legal Ben.  
- E você é uma garotinha muito esperta, foi bom vê-la de novo. Maggie adoraria ouvir essas suas historias então ligue se precisar. Quer talvez que eu espere por uma meia hora?  
- Não precisa. De verdade. Tchau Ben.  
Ela jogou a mochila sobre um ombro e abriu a porta. Acenou para Ben mais uma vez e atravessou a calçada olhando para o chão.  
Amby engoliu em seco e apertou uma mão na outra. O vento frio congelou seu

nariz e fez seus cabelos longos emaranharam-se em frente ao rosto e o pescoço.  
E se fosse errado? E se Sara estivesse brava com ela? Ou feliz de ter se livrado de uma garota que só lhe causava problemas? Estava com medo.  
Não, não estava.  
Ela não tinha chegado até ali para sair correndo como uma menina medrosa. Tinha feito uma viagem muito longa para desistir no final.  
Ela era corajosa. Era grande. Era forte.  
Quando chegou em frente à porta de Sara respirou fundo e apertou a campainha sem hesitar. Mesmo que quisesse não podia evitar que seu coração batesse muito depressa e um frio que ela não sabia bem de que era, subisse por sua espinha.  
Esperou...  
Mas não ouviu nada.  
Talvez Sara estivesse dormindo, ou no lab. Ou com Griss.  
Ou a tivesse visto lá embaixo e não quisesse abrir...  
Sentiu aquele medo raro correr por ela e pela primeira vez desde que chegara teve um pouco de vontade de chorar. Fora errado. Não deveria ter voltado, aquele era o sinal de que sua casa não era ali afinal.  
Amber mordeu o lábio inferior e deu as costas para a porta.  
Um segundo antes de ela abrir.  
As palavras sempre faltavam nas horas que eram mais necessárias. Pelo menos foi esse o pensamento que ocorreu as duas.  
Sara trocou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro e Amber segurou as alças da mochila com força suficiente para deixar os nós de seus dedos brancos.  
- Oi.  
- Oi.  
Sorriram juntas.  
Naquele momento foi o suficiente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. 12**

**1.**

_Querida Sara,_

_Você deve estar lendo de testa franzida novamente... Conselho de amiga: melhor perder este vício antes que termine com vincos profundos na testa que se pareçam com placas de 'eu sou velha' . E você não é! !_  
_Nem eu, claro. Ah eu tenho tanta coisa para falar, mas preciso me apressar: Ted está buzinando lá fora e Amber gritando meu nome a plenos pulmões. Ela gritou enquanto esteve alí ? Por Deus, juro que não há garganta mais afiada que a dela nesse mundo!_  
_Onde eu estava? Ah, lembrei! Ok._  
_Sar, eu lhe devo desculpas. Eu sei, eu sei. Eu nunca peço desculpas, afinal eu raramente estou errada não é? Mas sabe, dessa vez preciso abrir uma exceção. Deixe-me ver por onde começar..._  
_Eu cometi erros durante toda minha vida. Erros enormes em relção a mim mesma, à pessoas que amei ou que cruzaram meu caminho. Na maioria das vezes não me importei com isso... Achava que o mundo precisava girar ao meu redor e as pessoas viverem em minha função. Você lembra, não é? Eu fazia todos meus namorados me venerarem só pra um dia achar um mais interessante e seguir adiante sem olhar para trás. Nunca foi maldade. Eu só ... Eu só nunca parei para pensar no que o outro sentia. Importava, sim, o que eu sentia e assim, eu fui levando minha vida, errando sem me dar conta._  
_E como era de se esperar, quando a vida me deu Amber errei com ela também._  
_Oh, meu Deus, ela maravilhosa não ? Inteligente, corajosa e boa. Quando era pequena eu a observava e ficava um pouco irritada por não haver quase nada de mim nela. Amby era toda... Tony! Corajosa, curiosa, sempre interessada em aprender e sem ligar para o que ele chamava de minhas frivolidades. Passei muito tempo tentando transformá -la em minha réplica, tentando vesti-la, penteá-la- ah, ela ficava tão bonitinha com tiaras douradas- e fazê -la se comportar como eu. Perda de tempo._  
_No fim das contas tive que aceitar que éramos diferentes e seria assim a vida toda. E claro, nem por isso ela seria menos maravilhosa ou eu a amaria menos. Com o passar do tempo, percebi que esta diferença era o que nos mantinha bem. Imagine se fôssemos iguais? Nossa, estaríamos perdidas! Amby era a parte centrada da minha vida, a que sempre me puxaria de volta para o trilho e nos manteria a salvo, a mente centrada que ajudaria a guiar minha vida desconexa... Acho que foi neste ponto que errei, Sar. Quer dizer, o erro mais... errado de todos os inúmeros, foi esse._  
_Eu releguei um peso muito grande sobre os pequenos ombros da Amby. Eu a fiz meu relógio, meu ponto de apoio, minha guia. E mesmo sendo apenas uma criança, ela assumiu esta tarefa e tomou meu lugar de mãe. E eu? Bom, acho que me permiti agir como uma criança na maior parte do tempo._  
_Eu não pensei em nenhuma de vocês duas quando a enviei para Vegas. Não parecia problema. Você a acolheria ao lembrar-se de mim, lhe contaria histórias de nossa adolescência e no fim se tornariam boas amigas. Então, quando eu voltasse, você me agradeceria por ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer minha Amby e diria estar com saudades de mim. Esta era minha ideia._  
_Saiu tudo pelo avesso não ? Oh sim, sim._  
_Pelo que ela me contou, vocês se estranharam como dois cães de briga, ela foi um pouco mais difícil do que o habitual e você passou o tempo todo esperando eu voltar para me pegar pelo pesco o e torcê-lo. Bom, eu fui um bocado idiota não ? Agindo da forma que agi quando fui buscá-la, mas você tem que entender o porque de eu ter agido daquela forma. Eu não pude me controlar. Quando percebi que vocês haviam construído algo muito mais forte do que amizade algo quebrou em mim. Sar, eu amo Amber com toda a força do meu coração e, apesar de não ser uma m ãe exemplar e falhar muito, eu a considero minha. Só minha. Meu bebê , minha criança. Minha. E de repente, oh-oh! Lá estava você querendo ficar com ela de uma forma tão maternal que eu me senti ameaçada e que fiz o que fiz. Puxa, perdi o controle feio não foi? Eu senti tanto medo... Aquele medo feroz de perder a única coisa certa que já tive na vida que fui um pouco... hum, egoísta e precipitada. Então trouxe Amby comigo e voltamos à rotina._

_Agora você deve estar se perguntando: se voltaram à rotina, que diabos ela está fazendo aqui novamente sujando meu carpete com seu All Star imundo? Hãn ?_  
_Não é fácil explicar, nem admitir. Como mãe um pouco egoísta que sou difícil pra caramba encarar os fatos e admitir que ela ama você . E você a ama e que em pouco tempo construíram algo que eu não posso quebrar. Então, eu sentei, pensei e decidi: estou mandando Amby de volta. Oh vem dizer que nao o que você queria? Há, eu sou tão legal!_  
_Assim, deixe-me explicar antes que você corra para me denunciar para o sistema ou a mande de volta para Frisco. Você é um bocado estouradinha quando quer que eu sei. O tempo que Amby permaneceu em Vegas foi bom pra ela. Ela criou uma rotina, fez amigos, se interessou por coisas novas e recebeu toda a atenção que uma criança da idade dela merece. Acho que ela aprendeu mais coisas em dois meses do que nos anos que passou comigo. Vergonhoso e triste, mas puramente verdade sim, eu me sinto horrível por constatar isso. Ela estava feliz. Feliz de verdade e eu a quero feliz novamente... Ted recebeu uma proposta para expor algumas peças de sua nova fase em Londres, então terá que passar um bom tempo por lá e como vai ser muito bom, temos certeza que as obras dele vão correr a Europa! Isso vai levar... Assim, muito tempo, sabe? E se ele vai, eu vou para dar apoio, amor e atenção... Sem contar que Europa vai ser algo, assim, tão romântico! Eu não disse que ele era o máximo? Oh, Sar, é tudo tão maravilhoso, meu Ted tem tanto talento!_  
_Ah, mas bem, voltando. Como aconteceu da outra vez, não há como levar Amber. Muitas despesas, ela vai ficar longe da escola, sem contar que ela não tem vontade nenhuma de viajar. Então, pense comigo: Amber precisa de um lugar, você tem o lugar. Ela sente sua falta, você sente a dela que eu sei, então... vamos unir o bom ao melhor ainda!_  
_Vem dizer, você adorou, não ?_  
_Mas como estou tentando fazer as coisas de uma forma mais certa, vamos combinar algumas coisas. Não estou abandonando minha filha, nem dando ela a você . Vamos chamar de férias longas, ou divisão de filha. Haha , divisão de filha soa engraçado. Amber odiaria o termo... Que tal? Ela fica com você durante nossa temporada da Europa, termina o ano letivo e eu volto para que fiquemos juntas em Frisco nas férias dela. Depois... Bem depois o tempo vai dizer não é? Quem sabe eu não a mande pra estudar em Vegas? Seria bom para o futuro dela. Talvez possamos combinar algo em relação a isso. Seria bacana._  
_Hum, eles estão me chamando... Vamos deixar Amby em Vegas e seguir dali para nossa super viagem pela Europaaa! Você aceita certo? Que bom! Vai ser divertido._  
_Ok, eu sei que estou fazendo novamente. Jogando a bomba sem esperar que ela exploda. Sou terrível, eu sei... maaaas também sei que no fim das contas essa decisão a melhor para todos. Se não for, você pode torcer meu pescoço quando eu voltar. Ok?_  
_Bem, melhor eu ir antes que eles venham e me arrastem até o carro. Eu amo você . Não sou a pessoa mais sã do mundo, mas reconheço quem marcou minha vida de certa forma e fez dela algo melhor. Você é um pedaço muito bom do meu passado e, agora, com certeza, do meu futuro._  
_Cuide dela sim? Tenho certeza de que vocês vão ficar muito bem juntas como verdadeiras mãe e filha_  
_Obrigada e até as férias!_

_Com amor,_  
_Bonni_


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

- Ele puloooou?

O grito de Amber fez Sara levantar a cabeça do corpo que examinava e olhar para ela confusa.

- O quê?- gritou de volta.

Era Sábado e um o calor insuportável já se anunciava mesmo às nove horas da manhã.  
A camisa que Sara usava já começara a grudar no corpo e pequenas gotas de suor se formavam em sua testa escorrendo e trilhando um caminho em direção aos seus óculos novinhos. Não era para ela estar ali examinando pedaços de cérebro espalhados pela calçada.

Não mesmo.

Colocando uma mão no joelho, ela se levantou e caminhou em direção a uma interessada Amber que, naquele momento, estava quase burlando a fita amarela e tentando entrar na sua cena do crime.

- Não tente. - Disse no exato momento em que Amber tocou na fita pronta para levantá-la. – Dê três passos para trás e mantenha as mãos nas costas. Ok. Bom - ela segurou o riso ao ver Amber dar os três passos e amarrar a cara. - Você não pode ficar aqui. Você sabe.

- Por que não? – ela teimou e espichou o pescoço tentando enxergar além de Sara - UAU... Aquilo ali que você ensacou são pedaços de cérebro? É? Posso mexer?

Sara revirou os olhos. Uma criança normal provavelmente estaria chorando, ou gritando. Ou as duas coisas. Mas Amber não era uma criança normal. Provavelmente não era nem uma criança. Às vezes, Sara simplesmente se perguntava se Amber não era o resultado de alguma experiência genética que dera meio errado. Então, se lembrava de Bonnie e percebia que aquilo tinha uma explicação.

Ela amava aquela garota. Disso não tinha dúvida.

Mas em momentos como aquele, só queria arrancara a cabeça dela fora.

- Amber. Se você não se afastar, eu vou pedir para um dos policiais tirar você daqui – Ameaçou e a espiou por cima dos óculos.

- Não é minha culpa, você sabe. - Amber cruzou os braços desafiando-a. - Hoje é meu dia pré-aniversário e deveríamos estar comprando minhas cabeças de zumbis. Para a minha festa.

Lembra? _Cabeças-de-zumbis_- Ela frisou indignada.

Sim, ela lembrava. Ela havia saído do trabalho na hora -desistido das horas extras- e corrido para casa, pois ela e Amber tinham um compromisso: iriam juntas comprar o necessário para a festa que a garota havia concordado em fazer. Mas, logo depois de saírem, ela recebera uma ligação urgente pois ninguém além dela e Nick estava livre para assumir um novo chamado.  
Seu trabalho era seu apoio e ela ainda não conseguira concilia-lo direito com o fato de ter uma criança em casa que precisava de seu tempo e da sua atenção. Mas ela estava tentando. Da melhor forma possível.

Naquele dia, a melhor forma de resolver a situação fora seguir caminho com Amber dentro do carro e pedir para que ela se comportasse.

O que, obviamente, não aconteceu.

- Olhe, nós vamos comprar as cabeças de zumbi. Ok. Você está certa, já havíamos combinado. Mas eu recebi uma chamada e não posso simplesmente largar isso aqui com o Nick e sair. Apenas, sair. Aguente mais um pouco depois faremos isso, ok? Ouça, eu te dei dinheiro. Compre um sorvete. Compre drogas. Eu não sei. Apenas... saia. – ela olhou por sobre ombro e viu que a equipe estava pronta para remover o corpo.- Eu tenho que ir. –disse dando meia volta- Não tente isso!- Gritou por sobre o ombro bem no momento em que Amber avançou para perto da fita.

A garota estacou e fez cara de poucos amigos.

- Algum problema? – David perguntou indicando Amby assim que Sara se aproximou.

- O de sempre. - Sara se agachou e pegou a máquina fotográfica. Fez sinal para que a equipe esperasse apenas mais um pouco. – Eu estava pensando em, talvez, vender ela. - ela enquadrou o corpo e fotografou.

David olhou para ela, a boca ligeiramente aberta, parecendo surpreso.

- Estou brincando. David. - Sara franziu os lábios, num gesto todo seu quando achava graça em alguma coisa.

- Oh, oh, ok. – ele voltou sua atenção para o homem sem face que jazia na calçada. - É uma queda e tanto- ele olhou para cima, para o prédio que se erguia em direção ao céu

- Yes - Sara contemplou os restos do que parecia ser um homem branco de meia idade. Pouco restava da cabeça para um reconhecimento facial. Ela sentiu muito pelo parente que precisaria reclamar o que sobrara dele. O flash da máquina pipocou novamente e ela registrou os braços virados em um ângulo impossível.

- Oi David! – Amber gritou de onde estava e acenou alegremente para ele

- Hey!- ele acenou de volta.

- Não faça isso- Sara levantou o rosto da máquina e o encarou- Ela vai querer alguma coisa de você

-Você já furou o fígado dele? Posso ver? – gritou a garota.

Sara arqueou a sobrancelha para ele como se dissesse _"eu avisei"_ e voltou ao trabalho.

- Oh, bem... Acho... Sinto muito Amber - ele respondeu parecendo triste e lançou um olhar

ansioso para Sara- Seria errado se eu deixasse.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo totalmenteeee. Então, ele pulou?- Amber voltou à pergunta inicial deixando-o confuso.

- Bem, eu não posso responder a isto...

- Onde foi parar o olho dele?

- Huh...

- O tema da minha festa amanha são zumbis. Você vai não é, super David. É assim que chamam você não é?

- Bem, é sim...

- Posso chegar perto e ver o seu trabalho? Ele se parece com um zumbi agora - Os olhos dela brilharam de antecipação.

- Ahm... – ele lançou um olhar de súplica a Sara. – Alguma ajuda aqui? Sara?  
Ela suspirou novamente e baixou os braços num sinal de frustração.

- Ok.

Sara retirou as luvas com um pouco mais de ênfase do que necessário e colocou dentro de um saco de provas. Juntou tudo mais que havia recolhido e avançou a passos largos na direção de Amber. Os ombros rígidos e a boca fechada formando uma linha.

Não era só o calor que a estava incomodando agora.

- Oh-oh. - Amber mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa - Tudo bem. Entendi. Entendi. Eu nem queria ver mesmo. - ela deu as costas para a cena de crime e fugiu rápido para o carro. Abriu a porta, se jogou no assento e fez a cara mais inocente que poderia existir.

Ouviu Sara abrir a traseira da SUV e depositar as provas dentro do porta-malas. Ela pegou o celular e discou, dando a volta em direção à porta.

- Hey Nick, sou eu- ela sentou ao volante- Sim, eu terminei. Achou alguma coisa? Ok. Não. Você pode fazer isso? Uhum. Ok. Eu vou deixar Amber em casa e te encontro lá depois. Ok, bye.

- Posso...

- Não.

- Você nem sabe o que vou pedir!

- Não. Mas você não pode fazer, ter, ou querer o que quer que seja.

- Eu nem queria ir pra lá. Foi você quem me levou.

- Eu só levei você porque já estávamos perto e você me prometeu que ficaria no carro até eu poder leva-la de volta para casa.

- Eu fiquei.

- Durante cinco minutos.

- Eu nunca disse que ficaria mais.

Sara era totalmente contra qualquer tipo de violência. Até aquele momento.

- Eu podia mesmo comprar drogas?- Amber a olhou de esguelha.

- Sim, então eu poderia prender você e minha vida voltaria ao normal. Perfeito.

- Sem graça...

Sara manobrou e entrou no tráfego intenso da manhã. Ficaram os dez minutos seguintes em silêncio, Amber olhando rigidamente pela janela do carro e Sara prestando atenção na direção.

- Era minha primeira cena de crime, eu estava curiosa- Amber disse de forma séria dando de ombros.

- Não... Não era _sua_ cena de crime!- Sara fez um gesto exasperado. Por Deus, se existia alguém capaz de tira-la do sério mais do que Grissom, era Amber - Aquela era a _minha_ cena de crime. Com um corpo de verdade e com algo importante que deveria ser feito. Ao qual... - ela fez uma curva acentuada e entrou na rua onde ficava seu apartamento- Você não pareceu entender.

- OK, não precisa ficar bravinha.

- Eu não estou bravinha. E tire o pé do meu painel.

- Meu tênis tá limpo- ela respondeu despreocupada.

Sara freou bruscamente em uma vaga de estacionamento e encarou Amber.

- Eu vou matar você.

- Não vai não. – Mas, só por precaução, ela tirou o pé do painel.

- Sim. Eu vou. Eu sei como fazer isso. E ninguém vai achar seu corpo. – Sara continuou séria e sentiu o olhar de Amby vacilar.

- Grissom iria...

- Eu posso ser mais esperta do que Grissom.

Amber pareceu levar aquela ameaça a sério por um pequeno momento. De repente sua atitude mudou.

- Você quer que eu faça o jantar hoje?- Ela abriu um sorriso brilhante e piscou como uma fadinha.

O riso subiu pela garganta de Sara e ficou preso em sua boca pronto para sair. Ela mordeu a própria bochecha por dentro e se recostou no banco.

- Você é impossível, sabia? Realmente... impossível.

- Você também, mas eu não reclamo muito. – ela ainda estava sorrindo, o cabelo loiro escapando por baixo do boné e cascateando pelos ombros.

Era uma menina linda e inteligente, Sara sabia. Era esperta e rápida, sempre cheia de perguntas e teorias sobre tudo. Havia passado por maus bocados até o momento, mas sobrevivera a tudo com uma coragem que poucos adultos demonstrariam. Era também teimosa, arredia, debochada e um bocado intransigente.

Mas ela não o fora também?

E agora, essa garota esperta e às vezes rabugenta- bem, muito mais do que às vezes-, estava sob seus cuidados por um longo tempo. Fazia parte da sua vida de uma forma que nem ela sabia explicar direito. E permaneceria se dependesse de Sara.

Ela sorriu e ajeitou o boné torto de Amber.

- Me desculpe. Por gritar com você. Mesmo. Mas... Amber, meu trabalho é importante. Muito importante. – ela meneou a cabeça enfática- Uma cena de crime é algo sério que merece toda a atenção de quem estiver investigando...

- E eu atrapalhei. - ela completou envergonhada.

- Sim. Você atrapalhou.

- Me desculpe.

- Eu aceito suas desculpas. E acho que isso ainda vai acontecer muitas vezes. Eu também errei ao prometer levar você hoje para fazer compras e depois não pude. Eu falhei. Me desculpe também.

- Mas você tinha um bom motivo para desmarcar o passeio. Eu não tinha nenhum para ser...

- Chata?- Sara riu.

- Heyyy

- Ok, tudo bem, estou brincando. – Sara olhou para a porta do prédio e viu sua vizinha do andar de baixo sair com um pequeno e barulhento cachorro - Você é difícil. - Disse por fim- E eu... Bem, eu sou muito difícil. Você sabe... Nós teremos que encontrar um jeito de ajeitar isso enquanto estivermos juntas. Eu gosto de você. - ela encarou as próprias mãos; os dedos finos e longos ao redor do volante. - Você é... Importante para mim. E, eu quero... Eu quero que você aqui seja a coisa certa.

Virou o rosto para Amber que, com os olhos, acompanhava a mulher com o cachorro. Mas ela sabia que Amber estava prestando atenção no que ela dizia. Viu as pequenas mãos da garota se torcerem dentro dos bolsos do moletom como se formigassem para serem usadas.

E ela usou.

Amber passou os braços finos pelo pescoço de Sara e apertou forte, antes de voltar para o próprio banco com a mesma rapidez que saíra.

- Eu vou fazer tudo o que puder para que dê certo. - Se rosto de linhas infantis ficou ruborizado fazendo Sara lembrar que ela era apenas uma menina. Uma criança sem infância que já sofrera muito na vida e que merecia muito mais do que imaginava poder ter.

- Eu também. – sorriu e segurou uma mecha loira entre os dedos, sentindo a textura. Uma menina. A sua menina. - Ouça. Eu vou fazer o que tiver que fazer e prometo, prometo voltar em algumas horas e nós sairemos atrás das suas máscaras de zumbis. OK?

- Beleza!- Amber esticou a mão e abriu a sua porta- A gente se vê depois então. Hey- ela parou antes de seus pés tocarem o chão- Lembra todo mundo de vir amanhã e diz que, quem não estiver de fantasia, não entra. Tchau!

Ela deu três passos e então voltou correndo.

- Eu juro que dá próxima vez vou ficar no carro.

- Próxima vez?- Sara alteou uma sobrancelha irônica.

- Aaah, por favor, me leva outra vez, me leva?- os olhos azuis dela brilharam.

- Use essa cara com Warrick ou com Nick. Vai funcionar. Agora, vá. Preciso trabalhar- ela deu um leve tapa na aba do boné de Amber e ela bufou em resposta dando meia volta e correndo para dentro do prédio.

Ela estava sempre correndo.

Sara saiu da vaga e entrou na via. O celular dela vibrou no bolso e ela o atendeu depois de verificar o número.

- Hey Nick!

- Hey, como está Amber?

- Pergunte como eu estou.

Ele riu e ela ouviu buzinas e o som abafado de carros correndo sobre o asfalto ao fundo.

- Você ainda está aí?- perguntou referindo-se a cena do crime.

- Yeaph. Eu encontrei nossa cena primária. 10º andar, Edgar Bray, o sujeito estava hospedado há uma semana.

- Sozinho?- um sinal vermelho fez com que ela freasse atrás de uma fila enorme de carros.

- Não, com a noiva. Nenhum sinal dela hoje e ninguém a viu sair do hotel ontem o dia inteiro.

O sinal abriu e um coro de buzinas soou atrás dela. Ela arrancou e quase teve que gritar para se fazer ouvir.

- Hey, ok, eu estou indo pro lab. Encontro você lá.

- See you.

- Nick?

- O quê?

- Você precisa de uma fantasia.

Antes que ele pudesse entender ela desligou e sorriu, os lábios franzidos.

Era inútil negar. A vida dela, depois de Amber, nunca mais seria a mesma. A vida de quem convivia com ela também não.

Sara vivera muito tempo sem rumo. Apenas sobrevivendo. Os pesadelos a tomavam, a solidão a corroía, o desespero a levara até o fundo, onde não era possível voltar sozinha.

E ela quase afundara.

Quase.

Mas houvera alguém para puxá-la pela mão e aperta-la nos braços em consolo. E ela o amava ainda mais por isso. Ela amava Grissom por ter tido a coragem de quebrar suas próprias regras e salva-la de cair sozinha.

Ela estava em pé. E ao se erguer, Amber entrara em sua vida com seu boné sempre torto e com mil perguntas na ponta da língua. Mudara seus hábitos, mexera em sua geladeira, tirara suas revistas do lugar e a fizera dormir em um sofá duro. A tirara do sério mil vezes.  
E a fizera rir outras mil...

Amber trouxera esperanças.

E Sara não sabia mais viver sem elas.

Esperança, às vezes, era tudo o que se podia ter.

**FIM**

NA_: Não sei como me despedir dessa história... Não mesmo. Amber se tornou uma parte de mim com o tempo... Agora preciso deixa-la na memória. Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews e acompanharam Amber e Sara desde o início. Ou mesmo recentemente.  
Amber é de vocês.  
Ela também não teria se desenvolvido se não fosse o apoio da minha beta reader perfeita, Pinco. Te amo, Potota '-'  
Agradeço também à minha amiga Becca Jane, que sempre compartilhou minha fixação pela Sara hahaha  
Obrigada.  
Amber diria que todos vocês são muito mais que demais!_


End file.
